Phoenix and the Dragon
by babykelyse
Summary: A love so strong cannot be broken, though many consider breaking the token. Take form this night, be guided to light. Rise up again, be strong in might." GD
1. Rise of the Phoenix

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: Okay. So after an extremely long hiatus I'm back :) Formerly known as Sailor Ice Angel, I've return as babykelyse. Nickname from my boyfriend. Sweet eh? I thought so . Anyway, this story inspiration came from drum roll watching Harry Potter. Corny, I know lol but it did. Now I am a bit rusty at this, so bear with me. I'll try and make this as interesting as possible and I'll even attempt to finish my other fic I Never Thought I'd Love You. :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any characters such as. However the plot of this story and any characters made up belong to me.  
  
Chapter One

Rise of the Phoenix

Virginia Weasely. She was 16, graceful, friend, sister, beautiful, smart and witty. This is how I would describe her. My true love..she was that as well. And I was the loner, the rebel, inhumane, insensitive, with a heart of ice. This is how you would have described me once, before I actually had the grace of meeting Virginia, or Ginny as some would call her. A girl's name, not one for the woman she'd become. With her graceful curves, long soft wavy, red-gold hair, creamy complexion, and lush full pink lips, she was an angel. A goddess sent to earth to warm my heart of ice. Or that was what I thought of her. How soon I would find out...it was a truth within itself.  
  
For all of my 17 years, I'd been taught that the Weasleys were trash, a disgrace to the wizarding world. How untrue those words were. These were words spoken by my father, which of course, to him were always right. And I, devoted son, hanger onto his every word, had believed him. Bringing out my worst nature against the Weasleys, especially the youngest one. The only sister among 6 other brothers, she seemed an easy target. She was the quiet one. The only one who didn't make her presence known, unlike her brothers. She'd also had an irrefutable crush on Potter.

But that, however, changed in her 5th year. By then, she'd changed. She'd changed, immensely. She had grown from a girl to a woman. Her normally fiery red hair had toned down into even red and gold lush curls. Her freckles, though still apparently evident, had complimented instead of taken away from her beautiful cheeks. Her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, had finally gotten a twinkle to them, and her body had changed for the better. Much better.  
  
She'd also grown a tongue. Or so everyone else believed. Her tongue could deliver you milk and honey, or acid wrapped in barbed wire. It was a common fact that it was dangerous to get on Virginia's bad side. A fact I should have paid more attention to. For I, the Dragon had gotten the sharp side of her tongue on a day I'd chosen to taunt her about her family and her now long gone crush on Potter...  
  
"Ah, Weaselby. We meet again. How poor have your parents gotten this time? Obviously enough to not by you DECENT robes.", I sneered.  
  
She, in all her glory, turned with a speed no human could ever achieve. And before her mouth opened, I swear I'd seen fire in her eyes and the very space around her seemed to glow red.  
  
"Malfoy, I've had enough of your insufferable teasing of my family. I'll tell you this you blonde haired ferret, my family has more than your family will ever have. Unlike your family, my family has heart warmth and love. You, your insufferable horse's ass, have nothing. Nothing but a cold bastard for a father and a cold mansion. I swear to this day, if you ever speak of my family, my brothers, myself, OR the crush I'd had on Potter, I'll see to it that you pay immensely for it."  
  
The very walls seemed to shake with her fury. Her eyes, a normal chocolate brown color, had now turned into a fiery orange-red and her hair seemed to stand on edge. The glow, red at first had now turned into a hazy orange. Her wand, had risen and her mouth opened as if to cast a spell upon me.

But then, something happened. The flow faded, her eyes turned back into their normal color, and in them appeared a confused expression. We looked at each other for a long amount of time until she finally turned and walked off. Head high, shoulders back, reminding me of a regal queen dismissing her royal subject. And I, Draco Malfoy, had stood there in utter confusion wondering what the bloody hell had just happened.

Virginia Weasley mentally cursed herself as she walked away from Draco Malfoy as quickly as she possibly could.  
  
_How could I have done something so stupid?_ she asked herself.

No one had ever seen the display she'd put on for Malfoy ever. Not even her own family. It was a secret she'd kept hidden inside her since her first year. The year...no, she wouldn't think of that. Tom Riddle and The Chamber of Secrets was long behind her. But the secret she kept within her was not.  
  
She'd been given a gift. An extraordinary gift that could help her, or hurt her in the long run. She'd been given the powers of the phoenix. The power of inner and outer fire. A power she'd kept under lock and key until Malfoy.  
  
_Why did he have to say that rubbish to me about my family today? Why not yesterday or even tomorrow?_  
  
She had just mentally congratulated herself earlier on her ability to keep her power from any and everyone. She'd gotten furious at times, yes, but never as furious as Malfoy had so recently made her. She'd begun to think he'd grown up since the insults and jokes about her family had been put into a low hum. Oh, he'd insulted them occasionally, as if he'd just thought about it. But it had dimmed a bit. Almost as if he'd matured. And of course, naturally, he'd gone and ruined it. And right after she'd quarreled with her brother no less.  
  
She could only hope that he'd dismissed her reaction as something from his imagination. Something he'd probably mentally conjured up in his brain. She could only hope...  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Mind you, I was interrupted several times through this and so it might not make even a lick of sense. It's short..yes, but only because I haven't really thought into this much. Just an inspiration suddenly come to me. Review please, and tell me what you think. Let me know if you love it, hate it, think it needs a bit more work. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :) I'll try and get the next chapter explaining Ginny's newfound ability soon. _Ciao_


	2. Sticky Situations

Phoenix and the Dragon  
  
by: babykelyse  
  
A/N: Thank to you my two reviewers :) I'm still deciding where this is going, so just hang in there with me as i attempt to make this thing interesting. And without further delay, on with the next chapter :)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own any HP characters or such, but i do own plot and characters made up.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sticky Situations  
  
It had been weeks since Draco had bumped into, or taunted for that matter, Virginia Weasely. Her reaction was, indeed, interesting, but he'd have rathered it not happen again. In the Great Hall, she'd passed him fleeting glances as if to reassure herself that he'd convinced himself it was a figment of his imagination. His avoiding of her pleased her greatly, and she attempted to go on with her life as if that day had never happened. But that all changed in one night. Ginny had walked down to the Gryffindor common room only to see her beloved Harry Potter snogging with his latest girl toy, Amanda Bilkins. She was pretty, yes, but Ginny wasn't prepared for this site. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her body and stomped upon. She made a strangled noise, and attempted to run out of the common room without Harry noticing. She'd failed.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing Harry. Just got something caught in my eye is all. I'll see you later." Ginny hurriedly ran out of the common room and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. She'd known it'd happen sooner or later, but why now? Why when she just so happened to be walking to the common room? Her love for Harry had intensified in the passing years, but she'd grown unhopeful of every getting a chance with him. He thought of her as a friend, and the most annoying, Ron's little sister. She'd hoped that if she were around him enough, he'd grow feelings for her, but if anything, the only grew more brotherly. Ginny walked slowly down the halls until she reached a tower unknown to any student. She'd found it while wandering the halls one day, after she'd had a bitter row with Ron. When would he ever learn that she was 16 now? She wasn't a little girl anymore. She slipped into the room quietly and proceeded to walk over to the window to stargaze and muse over Harry. A cold voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasely?"  
  
Ginny slowly turned and saw the person she'd hoped she'd never have to see again after her little episode, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I asked you a question Weasely. Are you deaf as well as stupid?", he sneered.  
  
Ginny could slowly feel the anger spreading through her body like litte fingers of fire. Unknown to her, her eyes had slowly begun changing from their normal brown color to a hazy orange. She felt the air around her heat up, and attempted to calm herself before her true nature came out.  
  
"I heard you Malfoy, I just decided not to answer.", she spat out coldly. Desperately she tried to clamp down her feelings of hatred for this one boy and calm herself before she did something outrageous. When he didn't answer right away to her comment, she relaxed. Slowly her eyes changed back to their normal color, and the air around her cooled with the night air. Ginny stared at Draco for a moment more, then turned her back on him and preceded to walk over to the window.  
  
"Your eyes, why do they change colors?"  
  
Ginny jumped at this unexpected question because she had, for a moment, forgotten entirely that Malfoy was in the same room as she. Slowly she turned to him, as she attempted to give a reason as to why her eyes changed colors without giving her secret away.  
  
"If you must know, they change colors because of intense changes of my moods. Since I was perfectly content, and seeing you in here and asking me that senseless question pissed me off, they changed colors." She'd hoped he buy the bullshit explanation she'd given. It was truthful enough. Unfortunately for her, Draco didn't buy it, at all.  
  
"I don't believe you Weasely. A few weeks ago, walls shook, your eyes turned red, the very air around you sizzled with fire. That's, strange power. Especially from one so young as you."  
  
"Why do you need to know? Its none of your business Malfoy." Ginny said coldly.  
  
"I believe Dumbledore would love to know that one of his most precious students is practicing magic that only more, accomplished wizards should be using, don't you think?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore already knows of the magic I have, Malfoy." Ginny attempted to brush past him as she said this, but he easily blocked her way out. At 6'2, he'd filled out immensely in the preceding years, due to his immense training with Quidditch. He literally, filled the doorway. And she, at her small 5'4 had nothing on him.  
  
"Why are you so interested Malfoy? You hate me and my family."  
  
"I never said I hated you, Weasely. I hate Pothead, and that filthy mudblood Granger. And let's not forget about your pathetic brother."  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about my brother or his friends Malfoy," Ginny shouted. She'd desperately tried to bank it down, but her anger consumed her. She felt the fire start to overcome her body and she was powerless to stop it. Her eyes went from chocolate brown, to an alarming blood red. Her red and gold hair changed into fiery red locks, and her hands had fire at the tips. She seemed to float on air, and when she spoke her voice was no longer sweet and lilting, but loud and commanding.  
  
Malfoy stood there entranced, but only for a moment as an all-consuming fire hit him, hard. He felt himself being thrown into a wall. His whole body felt as if it had been hit by a train, and he struggled to push himself up, only to be thrown into the wall again. After his second hit, he'd given up even trying to pull himself up. He turned his head toward Ginny and saw an amazing sight. Gone was the short, curvy little Weasely, and in her place stood, or rather floated, a woman consumed in flames. Her eyes shot darts at him, and her mouth was moving as if she were saying incantations.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the woman was gone, and in her place stood Ginny once more. The burning sensation he'd had, slowly leaked away as the cold night air rushed over his aching body. He looked again at Ginny as she struggled to stay upright. She'd managed one step forward in his direction, with a guilty and sorrowful expression in her face, and then she fell. She'd blacked out. Draco desperately tried to get up and at least help the youngest Weasely, but a sharp pain in his head stopped him. Slowly, and painfully he reached to the back of his head and when he pulled them away, he saw his fingers sticky with his own blood. As he struggled in vain to get up once more, everything in the room started to spin, and then he knew nothing as the black abyss claimed him  
  
A/N: Not my best, but it'll do for now. My next chapter will hopefully be longer, and I'm hoping that this one made some kind of sense. I just started typing and everything else just sorta..came out lol So review if you want, no pressure and I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	3. Essence of Dragon

Phoenix and the Dragon  
  
By: babykelyse  
  
A/N: And I'm back with another chapter. To my reviewers: You are all greatly appreciated. Your words encourage me to continue on with this story. :) So without further delay, on with the story. Btw, romance between my two favorites will not be commencing until further along with the story. But I won't deprive you of healthy flirtation scenes lol  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I wish I could own Draco..sadly enough I do not. Damn Rowlings for coming up with the Harry Potter idea first :P  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Essence of Dragon  
  
Pain. All-consuming pain. Ginny struggled to push herself up from the damp floor as she struggled to remember how she got there. She'd managed to at least sit up and her eyes searched the room she was in. As her eyes hit a very unconscious Draco Malfoy, everything that had happened came back to her in a mad rush. Harry making out with Amanda, her disgust at finding Malfoy in her area, his snide comments about her brother, and of course her brief transformation into Phoenix. She moaned softly and closed her eyes as she desperately tried to figure out how she would explain this one. The throbbing in her head increased as she slowly and painfully pushed herself upright. Briefly she closed her eyes and the darkness once again tried to claim her, but she fought it off. Quickly and quietly she performed a spell that would take away her dizziness and the headache and walked over to where Draco Malfoy was laying.  
  
She looked down at him and was amazed. In sleep, he looked innocent. Not at all the bastard he truly was. A lock of white-blond hair had fallen out of place and over his eye. It was then that Ginny noticed the bruises and scratches sporadically about his face. She had done that when she'd lost control of her anger towards him. Ginny leaned down and attempted to turn him over. Fifteen minutes later, Ginny had successfully turned him over on his back. Through the entire ordeal the clod hadn't even stirred. Ginny wiped at the sweat on her brow from the demanding task. She inspected him for broken bones, and was pleased when she found none. Her outburst hadn't killed him at least.  
  
Although he looked peaceful when he was sleep, or passed out in his case, Ginny knew she had to wake him. Although his injuries looked minor in the least, she still had to get him to the Hospital Wing for the injury to his head. She'd also inspected that when her hand encountered his sticky blood by his body. It didn't seem to be major, but one could never tell. Ginny slapped at his cheeks as she attempted to wake Malfoy up. Five minutes and twenty slaps later, Draco finally stirred.  
  
He moaned and tried to push himself up only to be pushed back down by the small Weasely.  
  
"Just lie back, Malfoy. You're going to need your strength to get you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Draco glared at the youngest Weasely as everything came rushing back to him. Weasely coming into his secluded area, his usual bantering about her prat of a brother, Ron and her going psycho on him and trying to kill him.  
  
"Get the hell away from me, Weasely. I don't need anymore of your psycho freaking out sessions."  
  
She only infuriated him more as she merely looked at him with patient eyes. His eyes widened as she proceeded to feel behind his head. Angrily, he jerked away from her.  
  
"I said get the hell away from me," Draco nearly shouted.  
  
"If I did that, Malfoy then I'd be burdened with the guilt of leaving you here with an injured head and a bruised body. And since I don't want that, I figure I'll tolerate your arrogant ass for just 30 minutes more, and then drop you at the Hospital Wing and forget any of this ever happened."  
  
Draco looked at her suspiciously before asking the inevitable,  
  
"What the hell happened to you? I'd have figured you to be used to my comments about your stupid brother."  
  
Ginny sighed, and answered as truthfully as she would allow herself. She couldn't risk letting Malfoy know her secret.  
  
"I got mad. Plain and simple. So I hit you-"  
  
"Bullshit! I saw you. I saw some woman engulfed in flames, and then in the blink of an eye you were standing there and then you passed out. Try another lie"  
  
Ginny was at a loss for words. She hadn't known he'd seen her. Sure, his eyes were open, but that she hadn't thought for a second that he was still conscious. She bit her lip as she tried to come up with some passable excuse as to what he'd seen.  
  
"Oh shove it Malfoy. You were probably dreaming. Can't take the heat that a Weasely hit you?"  
  
Draco stared at her, then muttered an obscenity. He knew what he saw. And she was obviously hiding something. Something he intended to find out. He was, of course, a Malfoy. And Malfoys always find out what they want to know.  
  
"Whatever Weasely. I know you're hiding something. But I won't badger you, for know. Let me up, so I can get the hell out of here. My head hurts like a bitch."  
  
Ginny sighed in relief and helped Malfoy to push himself up. Immediately after he was on his feet, he pushed Ginny away and slowly, but surely walked out of the tower on his own. Much to his disgust, the young Weasely was there every step of the way, occasionally offering her shoulder for him to lean on. He'd told her, nastily of course, that he would rather eat horseshit than accept help from her. Her eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, before a smile engulfed her face. She'd replied in the most falsely sweet voice he'd ever heard, that she guessed now would be the time for him to start. He'd stared at her for the longest until a genuine smile and heartfelt laugh came out of him.  
  
So the little one has guts, he thought to himself. It was then that he finally looked at her. She'd grown up. The freckles that had painfully stood out when she was younger, blended more into her creamy skin. Her brown eyes, had a twinkle of mischief in them. Her hair, not the awful shade of red as her brothers, was silky with a slight curl and had natural gold highlights in the. Her lips were full and lush, as if waiting to be to kissed. Draco mentally shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking these things about the youngest Weasely. Her family was an abhorrence to the wizarding world, or so his father thought. Draco had no feelings of ill will with any of them, except for Ron, of course. He was a prat and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
As Draco was musing deep into his thoughts, Ginny took a long look at him for herself. He'd grown taller in the years she'd known him. His hair was still the white blond color, and she vaguely wondered if there was any trace of Veela ancestry in his family. His eyes were still a piercing light gray and his lips, were always turned into the trademark Malfoy sneer. Not only had grown taller, but he'd also grown broader. Probably because of his intense Quidditch training in school and at home. He was hot, Ginny knew that. But he was still an arrogant asshole who had nothing better to do but insult those whom he thought were lower than himself.  
  
Each was so much into their own thoughts, that neither had noticed when they'd stopped outside of the Medical Ward. At a loss for words, Ginny merely mumbled that she 'hoped he'd be okay, and she was sorry for losing control'. Draco said nothing of course, but merely nodded his head towards her and proceeded to slowly walk into the Medical Ward. As he turned away, Ginny noticed a tattoo high on Malfoy's arm. He'd taken his robes off while in the process of walking to the Medical Ward because he claimed they were 'too hot for him to handle'. Ginny had merely laughed and proceeded to help him along. She was curious to see what it was, but his arm was already out of her sight as he walked further into the Medical Ward. She left him, and she heard Madame Pomfrey brusquely say,  
  
"Good Lord Mr. Malfoy. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Ginny merely smiled and proceeded back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N: Not my best work, but it'll do ( I know I said I wouldn't be putting romance in until further along, but a little admiration won't hurt will it? ( I do have plans for Ginny's powers, so fear not because there will be uses for it. As for Draco's tattoo, you'll just have to wait and see what it is in the next chapter. Or probably chapter 5 depending on how I want this to go. So you know the drill. Read, review, enjoy ( I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can. Ciao 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Phoenix and the Dragon  
  
By: babykelyse  
  
A/N: Because of the overwhelming response to my last chapter, I've decided to do the go ahead on the next one So, this should be a hint that reviews mean faster updates. J/K Anyhow, to my reviewers, you are greatly appreciated. A list of your names will be posted at the end of this chapter. You keep me motivated to keep this story up. And to my mystery reviewer, the Masked Girl, you keep me laughing with your wonderful reviews so keep it up Hope you'll like this chapter. So without further delay, on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Ginny did her best to avoid Malfoy as much as possible. The thoughts she'd had about him last night, disturbed her. So he was good looking. So was Harry. Only Harry wasn't dangerously seductive as was Draco. Ginny shook herself out of the path her thoughts were heading. She was in love with Harry. Most definitely not Draco Malfoy. He hated her family and she hated his. She kept these thoughts in her head as she made her way towards Potions.  
  
"I never thought Potions could be so brutal!" sighed Willa Montgomery. She was in the same year and house as Ginny.  
  
"Same here. Can you believe how much homework Snape assigned?" Ginny asked her.  
  
Ginny was so engrossed in her conversation with Willa, she didn't notice a certain blonde haired Slytherin coming around the corner. Books, quills, and parchment flew everywhere as Ginny walked straight into Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasely!" He sputtered at Ginny. "It's bad enough you're hardly up to scratch and attend the same school as I, but to put your poor filthy hands on my new robes is utterly despicable."  
  
Ginny could feel her anger rising, but she merely glared at him and proceeded to pick up her books and other things before walking away to the Great Hall. Too engrossed in her own embarrassment at Malfoy's words, Ginny failed to notice the admiring glance Draco sent her way as she walked down the hall. When Ginny got to the Great Hall, she went to her usual sit beside Colin. It was then that she noticed Harry with the girl she'd caught him snogging with the previous night.  
  
She felt a stab of pain and jealousy as she watched Harry feed Amanda a piece of baked chicken. All through the meal she watched the two make love eyes at one another and flirt endlessly. Ginny could hardly eat because she was so miserable. She took one last look at Harry, who was too engrossed in Amanda to notice, before she got up and headed out of the Great Hall. Instead of heading towards the Gryffindor common room, she instead went outdoors to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Miserably, Ginny sank down on the slightly damp grass and rested her head on her drawn up knees. Tears stung the back of her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall. Ever since she'd known Harry, she'd hoped he'd harbored secret feelings of love towards her. Now she knew there was none there. She wondered if there ever was. Suddenly a hand from nowhere grabbed her shoulder and she let out a terrified scream.  
  
She looked into the face of the person she most definitely did not want to see and spat,  
  
"Jesus Malfoy, are you trying to kill me?"  
  
He had the grace to look contrite before a smirk formed on his lips. His very tasty lips, she thought to herself. Ginny mentally slapped herself at her last thought.  
  
"Believe me Weasely, if I wanted you dead, you'd be just that."  
  
Ginny stared at him before pushing herself upright. She allowed herself to admire the boy who stood before her. He didn't have his Hogwarts robes on, so he stood before her in his muggle clothing. He had on loose baggy dark blue jeans with a black belt, and a dark green form fitting sleeveless shirt with the words Linkin Park on them. The shirt showed off his physique nicely, although Ginny wouldn't say this aloud. She assumed the name on his shirt to be of a muggle band. She also got a better look at the tattoo on his left arm. It was a green dragon with what looked to be muggle Asian writing underneath.  
  
"Then what the hell do you want?"  
  
He smirked at her before answering, "I want the truth about what happened last night. And don't give me any bull about me dreaming it. I know what I saw."  
  
Ginny looked away and thought to herself. What harm would it be to tell him? She could always hex his mouth off if he decided to talk. Seeing that she wouldn't get out of telling him either way, she'd decided to tell him her secret.  
  
"Alright Malfoy if you must know, I have the powers of the Phoenix. At the height of intense emotion, I can literally throw fire at a person. If my emotion is so intense, I will be able to float above the ground. Eventually I would be able to sprout wings and fly. Dumbledore is the only person besides myself to know of my abilities, and now you do so I ask that you keep them to yourself."  
  
"How did all of this happen? And why to you? You're a _Weasely_."  
  
Ginny glared at him at his last statement before continuing. "It happened to me because I would have died had Fawkes not healed me. In doing his healing, he passed a few of his powers down to me. Only I can't die and be reborn from my ashes. Dumbledore explained this all to me while I was in the Hospital Wing. Now I have a question for you, Malfoy. What's up with the tattoo? What does that mean?"  
  
Draco looked at the tattoo on his left arm as if seeing it for the first time. "This? It was something I was born with. The words under it mean prevention of evil in muggle Asian. It's kind of ironic seeing that I _am_ evil," he smirked. "My father never explained it to me, only saying that in time I'd understand."  
  
As they were talking, they headed back towards Hogwarts. Draco told Ginny more about himself and his home life, and she began to think to herself that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. He was just a little rough around the edges. Unbeknown to her, Draco was thinking almost the same about her. It was the first time he'd actually had a conversation with, well anyone without insulting them. Too soon, they reached the hallway that separated Slytherin from Gryffindor.  
  
After an uncomfortably long silence between the two teenagers, Ginny said, "Well I better be getting back up to my common room then."  
  
Before Draco could speak, Ginny heard a rather pissed off voice coming from behind her.  
  
"Virginia Marie Weasely! What in bloody hell are you doing talking to _Malfoy_?!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco who smirked at her before turning around to confront her very red faced and obviously angry brother Ron, and his equally angry girlfriend of 3 months, Hermione Granger.  
  
A/N: Well that certainly took a bit out of me. I used my trusty friend Encyclopedia to help me out with my explanation of the stuff under Draco's tattoo. I was surprised to learn that in Asian culture, Dragon's were symbols of prevention of evil. Kind of cool I must say. Oh and like my little slip in of Linkin Park? I was listening to them as I was writing this and decided to incorporate them into my story Anyhow, the friendship is blossoming between my favorite couple. I'm so proud of them. No romance as of yet, as promised, and there probably won't be until maybe the 7th or 8th chapter depending on my mood. Also, a list of my reviewers will be posted after this note, so fear not. I didn't forget any of you. You know the drill. Read, review, enjoy. _Ciao_  
  
My Reviewers:  
  
**Korei47  
  
DracoLover04 **

**TigerEyes92389**

** Dracolovesginny **

**RelientKroxmysocks721 **

**Lilykins **

**The Incredible Masked Girl (lol) **

**Lady-Nimoe **

**Ash Night()**  
  
Thank you _all_ for taking the time out to read my story. I'll make this story as interesting and original for you to enjoy.

_**babykelyse**_


	5. Angry Redhead

Phoenix and the Dragon  
  
By: babykelyse  
  
A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and plus I haven't had the time to actually think about what I'm going to write. But hopefully this chapter won't suck too much ; So you know the drill, read, review, enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: However much I wish it I'll never own Draco. Enough said  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Angry Redhead  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Ronald? Obviously I'm having a conversation with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Ron looked taken aback for a moment before regaining his senses quickly.  
  
"I bloody well _see_ that Ginny. Why are you talking to him?"  
  
Draco chose this moment to intervene. He would not stand here and be talked about as if he were not there.  
  
"How is that any of your business Weasely? Go back and make out with your mudblood."  
  
Ron angrily sputtered at this before charging at Draco. Ginny and Hermione used all of their strength to keep him from going at Draco. Ginny looked at Draco, and motioned with her head for him to leave. He stared at her for a moment, and then slowly nodded and walked away with a swish of his robes. Once he was out of sight, the two girls released the angry redhead.  
  
"What in bloody hell were you two doing? Malfoy needs to have the shit beat out him. Bloody prat."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione pleadingly. She didn't want to deal with Ron at this very moment. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold in her powers if provoked. Hermione nodded her head, and gently, but firmly grabbed Ron's hands and lead him down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny smiled as she heard Hermione gently scold him for his actions.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you'd think you'd have learned to keep that anger in check for once. He only does it to provoke you, you know..."  
  
Ginny, sensing that Ron's temper had not yet cooled opted to go outside before returning to the common room. She needed to think, and Ron yelling at her was not going to help. She slowly made her way out to the lake and sat down on the soft grass. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Draco earlier. He really wasn't at all the bad things Ron had made him out to be. Sure he was an annoying prat at times, but today he'd shown her he could actually be human. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the conversation they'd had earlier. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who actually paid attention to her. Her conversations with Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nice enough, but they never really listened to anything she had to say.  
  
"I figured you'd be here Weasely."  
  
Ginny started at the quiet masculine voice. She turned her head and stared at none other than Draco Malfoy, the boy she'd been thinking about for the last 15 minutes.  
  
"Gods, Dra-Malfoy. You're still trying to kill me eh?"  
  
He laughed at her statement, and Ginny was dumbstruck. Had Malfoy just laughed? Ginny stood up and placed her hands on his forehead. No fever, she thought to herself. She brought her hands down to the side of his neck and checked for his pulse. It was strong and steady. She stared up at the laughing face of Draco Malfoy and nearly melted at his feet. She'd known he was attractive, but he was just gorgeous when he smiled. His beautiful gray eyes lit up with unholy mirth, and his mouth... oh his mouth. The things she could do with that mouth. Ginny froze at this last thought. Not again, she thought to herself. She made a mental note never to look at Malfoy's mouth again..._ever_.  
  
"Weasely!"  
  
Ginny quickly looked up, a blush forming on her already rosy cheeks. She could only hope he hadn't guessed at her wicked thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You spaced out for a while there. I know I'm good looking, but staring is quite frankly, rude"  
  
Ginny glared at him before doing the unexpected. She pushed Draco into the lake. Ginny burst into tiny giggles, and finally loud laughs as she watched Draco's expression before he hit the water. He came up sputtering and shouting rather obscene words at her as he dragged himself out of the freezing water. Ginny was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. She wiped at the tears that escaped her tightly closed eyelids and looked a Draco with a wide smile on her face. His clothes were plastered to his body and his hair was everywhere. He glared at her for a minute before a devilish glint came into his eye. Ginny, not liking that look slowly backed away as he began to advance on her.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Weasely," he drawled out menacingly.  
  
"You deserved it," she replied, with the last bit of her courage. He just smiled at her with that same glint in his eye as he walked towards her slowly. Then suddenly he attacked her. His hands were everywhere tickling her, and she began to laugh again as she tried to push his hands away. Tears of laughter were running down Ginny's face and her breath was labored because of the tickling Draco was inflicting on her. They were so engrossed in their little game, neither noticed the small tree branch behind them. Ginny's foot caught on the slightly upturned root and went sprawling taking Draco with her.  
  
She landed, rather ungracefully, on her back as Draco landed on top of her. They both burst out laughing again at their clumsiness until they realized the compromising position they were in. One of Draco's knees was in between Ginny's legs and her hands resting comfortably on his chest. Ginny felt her heart contract as she stared into Draco's eyes. They both moved their heads toward one another as if some unseen force were pushing them. A loud hoot from somewhere deep in the forest pulled the two teens out of their reverie and they quickly sprang apart. Ginny pushed herself up quickly and offered her hand to Draco. Surprisingly, he took it and hoisted himself up. Ginny chose to ignore the tiny spark she felt when her hand touched his and instead made it a point to fix her robes.  
  
Another uncomfortable silence engulfed them and finally Draco spoke.  
  
"Well, umm I guess we'd better get back to the school then Weasely"  
  
Ginny winced at the mild insult and the nodded her head towards him. Silently both started walking towards the castle, and neither attempted to say another word. Once again, they found themselves back at the hallway that separated Slytherin and Gryffindor. Finally Draco spoke up, as he was sick of the silence.  
  
"You'd better get to your common room, Weasely."  
  
Ginny nodded and proceeded down the slightly dark hallway. She turned back to see Draco staring at her, and she spoke without really thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"I'll be going then. Oh and by the way, the name is Ginny, Malfoy. Not Weasely."  
  
Draco sent a surprised look in her direction before smirking at her. The little one really did have a lot of guts, he thought to himself.  
  
"The name is Draco, _Ginny_. And not Malfoy."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded before walking off to where the Fat Lady portrait hung. She had a lot of things to think about.  
  
A/N: Sucky chapter I know, but I'll make up for it in the next one. I'm absolutely positive there are quite a few errors in this and if you happen to find one, kindly let me know. My spell check is hardly reliable lol Anyway, a little romance for my own pleasure, but no kissing or "I love you's" yet. I have to keep you interested lol so, you know the drill, as always Read, review, and enjoy. : D 


	6. You Will Remember

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: I'm SO sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy with other things, plus my internet connection was down for a while. But, everything is...or should be back to normal and I'll be getting these chapters out faster. So on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I own Draco...not. Need I say more?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You Will Remember  
  
_Blood. So much blood. It was everywhere, in her hair, on her hands, her clothes. Lady Genevieve hung her head in pure agony as she realized everyone around her was dead. Her family, her friends, all of them. She slowly arose and dragged the jewel encrusted sword back into its sheath. Miserably, she looked around at the sight of mangled and bloody bodies. Many of them were dead, some poor souls still had one last breath. She dragged her feet along the grass, now damp with so much blood and for once, she didn't care that her pristine white dress was filthy. She shouldn't feel so heart-wrenching agony. She'd defeated him. She'd defeated Lord Vittorio and his evil minions. But at what cost? At the cost of all those she loved. Tears slipped down her beautiful face, now streaked with blood and dirt. She was broken out of her musings at a loud roar.  
  
She quickly turned her hand automatically reaching for her sword. She looked all around her, eyes and ears keenly alert for some unknown attacker. She heard a noise behind her, and quickly turned around. But unfortunately she was not quick enough. She screamed in pain as she felt razor sharp knives enter her back and through her stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach, her white gown now growing rapidly red with her blood. She saw her attacker walk around her and stand directly in front of her. She used all of her energy to look into the face of her attacker, and she lost her breath as she looked into his eyes. Or rather, it's eyes. The man..or rather beast now had a silvery glow to him, and razor sharp talons came out of it's hands. Long silver white hair caressed its shoulders and its chest heaved with every breath it took.(A/N: Think Scott Speedman in his vampire/lichen form on Underworld only silver instead of blue) Genevieve looked into its...his eyes once more and whispered,  
  
'Drake...'  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny awoke with a start. She took deep calming breaths as she tried to remember every detail of the dream. She'd been having it for a while now, and it always ended the same. She shuddered as the air around her suddenly chilled.  
  
_It has to mean something_, she thought to herself. She'd been having the same dream now for almost two months. At first she thought it had something to do with Fawkes, maybe one of his many memories. But as the dream grew more vivid, she began to think that maybe it might be some of her memories. Growing up with the Weasely's, Ginny had always felt she was different. She loved her family, of course, but she'd always had a sense of not belonging when she was around them.  
  
Ginny turned her thoughts back to the dream, and what it might mean. It was obvious that this Lady Genevieve might have been betrayed. Always at the end of her dream, she heard her say the attacker's name, and literally felt the heartbreak Genevieve must have felt. So, she obviously knew the m-- creature. She made a mental note in her head to ask Dumbledore about the dream tomorrow. As she was drifting off, Ginny once again thought of the creature and what he meant to Genevieve. She thought about its eyes, and the way Genevieve had looked at him  
  
His eyes...Ginny sat up straight in bed, her heart racing. His _silver_ eyes._ Draco's_ eyes...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_The man smiled evilly as he watched the youngest Weasely's eyes go round with wonder. She was beginning to remember things about her past. Or rather, a specific part of her past. It was perfect, the man thought to himself. Two reincarnations in one lifetime. His evil cackle could be heard throughout the cave he'd established himself in. Soon, the young girl would fully come into her powers, and he could use them to destroy her, or rather use someone to destroy her, he thought. It was only a matter of time before the love she and her man-creature shared would come rushing back to them. As well as their many memories.  
  
His eyes flashed dangerously as he thought of her. Lady Genevieve, or rather Virginia Weasely now. How he'd loved her. Worshipped the ground she'd walked on, only to be shunned for that damned creature. He'd shown her. He'd shown them both. He'd used her man creature against her. The ultimate lover's betrayal. He had felt immense joy as he watched her beautiful red/brown eyes go wide with astonishment at her killer. And when she'd died, he most definately enjoyed seeing that creature, her Drake, look down at his hands sticky with his lover's blood. He killed himself then. Stabbing himself in the heart with her sword and falling beside her cold lifeless body. The man's eyes narrowed as he thought back. In time, he thought to himself. He would have his revenge on her. The young girl should have made sure he was dead.  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco awoke to a burning sensation on his upper arm where his tatoo was. He quickly pushed up the sleeve of his nightshirt and sucked in his breath. His tattoo was slightly glowing with a silverish tint. The dragon's eyes however, glowed a bright red. Sweat formed on his brow as the burning increased. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in agony. He briefly closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he almost fell off his bed in surprise.  
  
There in front of his bed, stood a woman. Her fiery red hair fell down to her waist in soft curls and her brown eyes glowed a faint orange color. She was wearing a white gown only in the front it was stained with blood. In her hands she held a sword. The blade was at least 15 inches long and the handle was gold with a dragon and phoenix interwoven and delicately carved. The jewels in their eyes glittered faintly.  
  
Slowly she moved towards his bed as if in a trance. Draco was transfixed by her beauty. She reminded him of someone, only he couldn't quite place her. He looked into her eyes and was shocked to see such heartbreak and unhappiness in them. She walked over to the side of his bed and held out the sword towards him. It was then that Draco realized his tattoo was no longer burning. He looked down at it and sucked in his breath. In place of the muggle Asian writing was blood. But not just any blood,_ phoenix_ blood. He looked to the woman again whom was still holding the magnificent sword out towards him.  
  
"What does all this mean?" he asked her.  
  
She slowly shook her head, and answered him, "_In due time, my love_."  
  
Her voice rang faintly of bells and angels and all that was heavenly, or so Draco thought. He reached out slowly and took the ancient sword from her delicate hands. As his hand touched the intricate golden handle, memories came rushing back to him. Memories of being in love with this woman, of proposing to her. Memories of a betrayal to her, her death, as well as his. Through this all, he heard her voice faintly ring out in his head.  
  
"_In time, my love, you will remember_."  
  
A/N: Blegh, this chapter could have been a bit better, but this all came rushing to me as I was falling asleep last night. Strange eh? lol I really need to lay off the love novels. Anyway, again I'm very sorry for the delay and I promise promise promise, I'll be getting these chapters out quicker. I hope this one wasn't too confusing. But if you have questions feel free to email me, or leave a review and i'll get back to you. You know the drill. Read, review, enjoy _Ciao_


	7. Fiery Kisses

Phoenix and the Dragon  
  
By: babykelyse  
  
A/N: Since I have some spare time, I figured I'd go ahead and write this next entry But before i go on with this next chapter, a few people were a bit confused by the last chapter, so I'll put my explanation here. The first part of the chapter with the demon...Drake killing Genevieve was a dream Ginny was having. It actually happened in her past, so its more like a memory. Only she doesn't know that yet. Second part with the mysterious man, NOT a dream. That was happening at the same time Draco was having a vision. And on to that part. Draco's part was NOT a dream. He was awake when he saw Genevieve and when she gave him the sword he started having memories of his former self. I hope this clears up any confusion and I'm sorry for the mishap lol So on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Draco, Ginny or any other JKR characters. Plot is mine..enough said  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fiery Kisses  
  
It had been weeks since Ginny had the dream. And each night, she saw more and more of this Lady Genevieve's life. It was apparent that she loved the man-demon, Drake and he loved her, but it didn't explain why he'd killed her. Ginny had spent days pondering over this, but she could find no answer. At the same time, Ginny began to know Draco more. She'd been surprised when he'd purposely sought her out at the lake. As they sat there, he'd began telling her of his life at the Manor. How his mother shrank more deeply into her shell and how his father began to grow increasingly cruel, if that were possible. Ginny wanted to weep at the pain and bitterness she saw in his grey orbs when he spoke of his family. She ached for the boy having to grow into a man at such a young age. She ached for him because, unlike her, he'd never really had a childhood. He had a miserable excuse for a father, and a mother who probably loved him, but was too scared to say. Ginny remembered the spark she'd felt run up her arm when she reached out and grabbed his hand during his reminiscing.  
  
He'd looked at her, obviously surprised, but didn't move to let her hand go. The corner of his mouth went up in a half smile and he'd continued. Telling her of the things his father had installed in his brain, and of the beatings he'd had to indure if he disobeyed him. By the end of his tale, Ginny had silent tears leaking out of her eyelids. He'd turned to her and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks before planting soft kisses where they'd been. He told her not to cry for him. That he wasn't worthy of anyone's tears, let alone hers. She merely shook her head and leaned into his embrace. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms. It felt.._right_, as if she'd belonged there all along. After she dried her tears, he pulled her up, dusted off his robes and preceded to walk with her back to the school. When he reached for her hand, she didn't hesitate to take it. She understood what he was offering without so much as a word. He was offering her friendship, and she gladly took it.  
  
Shaking herself out of her reverie, Ginny silently laughed to herself. A few months ago, she'd have chewed off her arm before accepting friendship with a Malfoy. But he had changed, that much she could sense. In the time she'd knocked him out in the tower, they'd developed a sort of truce.  
  
_A rather odd truce_, Ginny thought to herself. She wasn't at all sure what her feelings toward Draco were now. He was her friend, no doubt about that. But she was beginning to wonder if there was something deeper she felt for him. Something beyond the borders of a friendship between teenagers. Being around him felt...too right. There was something about him that she just couldn't shake. A feeling of familiarity as if she'd known him far longer than her 16 years. Ginny sighed to herself and she began to walk down the familiar trail towards the lake. It was hers and Draco's 'meeting place' officially now. She felt a rush to her heart as she spotted the familiar platinum blonde hair a few feet in front of her.  
  
She walked silently up to him and dropped down to her familiar spot beside him. He looked over at her with a slight smile before turning back to look at the lake. They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco liked sitting here with his fiery headed friend beside him. It was the first time, in his entire existence that he actually felt as if he weren't alone in the world. He was surprised that the youngest Weasely was even being civil with him after all the tormenting he'd put her and her brother through. He continued teasing her brother, Potter, and Granger..after all he had a rep to protect. But Ginny, he'd ceased his endless torment on her and instead opted for a friendship. Why? He had absolutely no clue. He felt a strange connection with the girl. As if they'd known each other longer than their years. She'd also been comforting when he'd told her of his family life, and even went so much as to hold his hand as he told her his story and afterwards crying for him.  
  
He'd told her not to, of course. He wasn't worthy of her tears. But she merely shook her head and leaned into him. He'd felt awkward at first, but his arms suddenly found themselves circling her as if they had a mind of his own. After she'd finished crying, he helped her up and dusted his robes off before offering her his hand. She took it, and instantly he felt a warmth beginning within the depths of his soul. His feelings for her, at this point, were unclear, but he knew he felt something strong for her. Their friendship was shaky at first, but as the time went by, the friendship found solid ground.  
  
He'd had yet to tell her of the woman he'd seen in his room a few weeks ago. He thought he'd been dreaming, but the sword that now lay in a concealed drawer in his private room was all too real. The woman, he'd realized the next day, looked like a spitting image of Virginia Weasely. And the visions he'd had when he touched the sword, they seemed as if they were memories, as if he were there when it was happening. The next day when he'd woken up from the restless sleep he had, he found that his tatoo was no longer the black color it'd been since he was young, but now a dark blue. He had told no one as of yet, but was thinking heavily about going to Dumbledore. He didn't like the old fool, but he was helpful.  
  
"I had a vision a few weeks ago." he finally admitted.  
  
Ginny looked over to him surprise in her dark brown eyes.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
He preceded to tell her about seeing the woman, his tattoo burning, and of course, the sword. When he'd finished he looked over to her. She was shaking her head, confusion apparent in her expressive eyes.  
  
"This can't be..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What? What can't be?"  
  
He listened as she told him about her dream, and after she was done, he too was shaking his head. What did this all mean? She'd had a dream about the same woman that had come to him that night.  
  
"Ginny, we have to tell someone about this. It just doesn't make any sense"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement before lapsing back into silence. It was almost past curfew before they decided to get up and head back to Hogwarts. Draco got up first, dusting himself off before offering her a hand up. Ginny took, and this time, the spark between them was to vivid, too real for either of them to ignore. She stared up into his mesmerizing eyes as he pulled her closer. He stared back, almost losing himself in the depth of her brown eyes. Slowly, he wound his arms around her small waist before pulling her the last few inches to his body. Her arms found themselves going around his neck as his face slowly descended towards hers.  
  
She closed her eyes as his lips reached hers in a petal soft kiss. She moaned at the brief contact and nearly melted in his arms. Sensing this as encouragement, Draco leaned in again, this time kissing her with more passion. He licked her bottom lip begging for entry. She parted her lips willingly and his tongue found hers. Their tongues played an erotic teasing game as her hands reached up to grab his platinum hair pulling him closer than humanly possible. His hands tightened on her waist and he slowly lowered her on the ground. He deserted her mouth and opted to plant slow, deliciously sinful kisses down her chin and back up to a sweet spot beneath her ear which he suckled gently.  
  
Ginny moaned as his kisses left a fiery path along her skin and she raked her nails down his back. His lips found their way back to her sweet mouth and he drew on her bottom lip before places small delicate butterfly kisses on her mouth and chin. In the silence of the night, their ragged breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Slowly, Draco pushed himself into a sitting position, and dragged Ginny onto his lap. She settled in his arms comfortably as he rested his chin on top of her head. They sat there looking at the stars, each reveling in these newfound feelings for one another.  
  
A/N: Eh, this one was okay I think. Not much dialogue but you got an insight as to what they were feeling. lol Next chapter, will most likely consist of them going to Dumbledore and explaining the dreams and blah blah blah. We'll just take this one step at a time So, you know the drill people. Read, review, enjoy. ciao


	8. Dragon Eyes

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My birthday was this past Friday so I wasn't in town to update. A special thank you for the review from **tkmoore**. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated So, without further ado, on with the chapter.

Chapter 8

Dragon Eyes

Draco kissed Ginny softly on the lips before heading off towards his own common room. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ginny, but he knew his feelings were strong. Growing up with a father who didn't know how to treat his own son, almost turned him against any emotion leaning towards love. Of course, he had his mother and she loved him in her own way. She often tended to his wounds after his father beat him relentlessly. She even cried over them once and whispered that she loved him before heading back to deal with Lucius. Without a doubt, Draco loved his mother. She was the only thing that kept him sane.

_She'd probably like the littlest Weasely_, Draco thought to himself.

Instantly, Draco stopped in his tracks. The girl had more of an effect on him that he thought. Not once in his 17 years did he ever think of bringing one of his latest flings to meet his mother. But of course, Virginia isn't one of his latest flings. She was different. Different because he felt something stir in him when they kissed. Something he'd never felt with any of the girls he'd snogged with. He felt, warm from the core of his being to the tip of fingers. Draco smiled at that thought. After telling the password to the portrait in front of his dorms, Draco walked slowly into his room.

_Being Head Boy definately has its advantages_, he thought to himself.

His room was done in the traditional Slytherin colors. He had a balcony overlooking most of the Hogwarts' grounds, and inside his room were various portraits of Head Boys that had occupied the room before him. His bathroom had a deep jacuzzi size tub with various scents of bubblebath and bath salts. He also had a small kitchen area in case he didn't wake up in time for breakfast in the Great Hall. His bedroom was his most favorite place of all. He had a king size bed with forest green satin sheets with a black coverlet and the biggest, softest black, green, and silver pillows. In one corner of the room, there was a mahogany desk adorned with parchment, quills, and ink for when he had to do his homework. There were also dark brown leather chairs with a mahogany coffee table in another corner of his room for his guests.

In the upstairs part of his room, were 2 other bedrooms for guests. They had pretty much the same furnishments only they weren't as elaboratey decorated as his. Slowly, Draco took off his robes and his uniform before heading towards the bathroom. He settled for a spicy cinnamon scented body wash and began to wash his body in the shower. Twenty minutes he emerged in just black silk pajama bottoms(A/N: drools lol) while toweling his platinum hair dry. Since he didn't have any homework for the first time in weeks, he chose a book from his enormous collection and settled on the cool silk sheets to read.

As time drew on, Draco slowly drifted off and his book lay forgotten on his stomach. As Draco lay sleeping on his bed, he didn't notice the figure coming slowly from the shadows and heading towards his bed. The figure looked down at Draco before slowly lowering itself towards him. White, fanged teeth glinted in the moonlight as they descended onto Draco's unprotected neck. Draco snapped wide awake as he felt a sting on his neck, and vainly tried to push the figure off of him. The figure was surprisingly strong and easily held Draco down as it continued to feed on his blood. The room started to blur before Draco's eyes and he felt his lifeforce being sucked from him. Then, memories started to come at him again.

Memories of a man, that strangely looked like him embracing a woman with fiery red hair. He also saw the man in a war as he protected the fiery headed woman before later killing her in a sort of demonic form. Sweat beaded Draco's upper lip as the figure finally drew away from him. Suddenly, Draco felt as if a thousand knives were embedding themselves into his entire body. He felt his ribs expand and his biceps bulge out. Chocked noises came out of his mouth as he tried to cry out in pain. The figure watched as Draco writhed around in the bed and cackled evilly. His plan had gone rather easily. He watched as Draco's normal light grey eyes darken into a blue black color as his body engulfed in Change. Sharp talons grew from where Draco's fingers once resided and changed to a black color. His once pale body, had changed into a dark blue.(A/N: once again..think Scott Speedman in his vampire/lichen form on Underworld) Finally, sharp fangs emerged as Draco's body stopped writhing.

The figure smiled at his handiwork, and glided gracefully towards Draco's prone form. Before Draco, or rather the beast in Draco's place could wake up, the figure plunged a small syringe into its arm. A pale blue light engulfed the creature and when it faded, Draco's body was back in its normal state.

"_My work is complete_", the figure said. Quickly, and quietly the figure went out as it came in disappearing into the darkness.

A/N: Sorry its so short guys. I think...I actually like this chapter lol It took me forever to write it(although it doesn't seem it) because of lack of ideas and such, but I think this is a good chapter overall. School is starting for me this coming Monday, so chapters might go even slower with coming out, so please just bare with me. I'll be getting them out as quickly and efficiently as I can. And also, I'd like to point out(in case you didn't notice lol) that I'm using Scott Speedman's character in Underworld as my inspiration for Draco's character. Well, not Draco's character per se, but his form he turns to throughout this story. Just thought I'd point that out for everyone. Anywho, you know the drill people. Read, review and enjoy. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated every so often.


	9. Phoenix Tears

A/N: I'm **extremely** sorry for it being so long in putting out these chapters. School started for me last week, and I haven't had a free moment to myself yet. So hopefully, I haven't lost any of my readers and/or reviewers to my long absence. In other news, I **finally** got a hold to the 5th book of HP. I haven't had much time to read a lot because of homework, but I have been able to read up to chapter 13. And it is **very** addicting lol so look to future references from OotP in case I choose to use some of that. To all my reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time out to write a word or two encouraging me to keep at this. As I've said before, it's nice to know that my work is appreciated and actually being **read** lol but anyway, without further ado, here is the 9th chapter of PatD

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and characters non-recognizable

Chapter 9

Phoenix Tears

The events from the night before remained vividly in Draco's mind as he made his way to the Great Hall. He didn't remember much of what happened, but he did remember the figure that had attacked him in the middle of the night and the memories that had consumed his brain. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he failed to miss the blonde haired girl walking from around the corner. Suddenly he felt himself crash into something and a soft "_oomph_" came from the person beneath him.

"Sorry..."

"It's no problem, Draco. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Draco looked to the person he'd fell on and smirked. Gracefully he pulled himself up before offering a hand down to Pansy Parkinson. He'd dated her off and on in third year and finally called it quits in his 4th year. Pansy agreed and they'd been friends ever since. He shared with her things he'd never discussed with anyone. He'd talked to her about how his father beat him and how he beat his mother, and she was always there with a smile or kind word to numb the pain. He considered her one of his best friends next to Blaise Zabini whom had been his friend since he was a young boy.

"What are you doing going this way anyway Pans?"

"Ugh, Transfiguration essay from that old bat McGonagall," she grimaced.

Draco smirked as he watched her head off towards the library. After she turned the corner, Draco resumed his walk to the Great Hall. Once inside he sent a subtle glance towards the Gryffindor table. He could see his little phoenix eating slowly as she pretended to listen to her brother and his stupid friends talk. He walked slowly over to his own table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. He proceeded to fill his plate with bacon, toast, and eggs and poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. As he started to eat, he looked once more towards the Gryffindor table, his eyes automatically searching out Ginny. She was still eating, but her head was hanging low, and her long red hair hid her face. He could see that her brother was still talking to her and Potty-head, and the mudblood were looking on. Then suddenly, she slammed her fist down on the table and stood up.

Draco was surprised to see that the powers she'd displayed so wonderfully that night in the tower did not come. Instead, she seemed calmer, more in control of her emotions. She said something to them, that had them all staring at her like she'd gone mental and then gracefully turned and stalked out of the Great Hall. Draco tried to catch her eyes as she passed by his table, but she seemed to be focused on something else. As she turned to go out of the doors, he saw her face streaked with tears. He cursed and hurriedly followed her out.

Ginny was not having a good morning. She'd woken up with a splitting headache, despite the good outcome of her night with Draco. After he'd left her at the Fat Lady's portrait, she couldn't help but touch her lips once more as if to prove that the kiss had actually happened. The smile she had never left her face even after she'd fallen asleep. But, she'd failed to notice, the bushy haired female that had followed her and Draco from when they were down at the lake with a frown on her face.

Now, Ginny was sitting at the Great Hall eating her breakfast thinking about the essay Snape had assigned the day before, when her brother, Harry, and Hermione stormed in the Great Hall. Ginny paid them no attention and kept eating her breakfast. She was surprised when she saw all three sit around her and immediately start talking. Once again, the Great Hall doors opened and she saw Draco walk in. Quickly, she brought her eyes back down to her food, but she felt his eyes on her and it brought a wonderful rushing sensation to her heart. She smiled a small smile as she continued eating her food. Apparently, her brother caught this smile, and it was then, when all hell broke loose.

"Ginny...we have to talk right now," he told her. Without taking her eyes off her food, she nodded her head and pretended to listen to what he had to say. He rambled on and on, but quickly got angry when he noticed she wasn't paying him any attention.

"Virginia Marie Weasley! You haven't been listening to anything I've said have you? Mione told us about what happened between you and that...DEATHEATER last night, and I WON'T have it! You hear me? What would mum say if she'd known you were snogging with that.... that FERRET! I forbid you to see him Ginny. You'll bring shame to the Weasley name! Have you no pride in your family at all?"

Through all of this, Ginny kept her head down and she was grateful that her hair hid her face from them. She could feel the change within her, but she willed it down. She wouldn't lose it right here, not in front of everyone. She was concentrating so hard, she didn't notice how hard she was gripping her fork until it snapped in two. She looked down at her hand as if seeing it for the first time. There was blood on it, from when the fork snapped and dug into her flesh. She looked up at her brother, and then looked to Harry then Hermione. Then quite suddenly, she brought her hand down hard on the table. So hard in fact, her goblet of pumpkin juice fell and spilled over on the floor.

"None of you have ever paid me any attention since I've been here. You've always ignored me, treated me as if I didn't exist. You didn't even ask me how I was doing or if I were okay after the Chamber of Secrets incident! And now... now that I've found someone who understands me, who cares for me, you want to barge into my life and tell me that I can't be with him. Well, I'll tell this to all of you. You don't own me, you've never cared for me, and all of you are full of shit! Draco understands me, and he doesn't treat me as if I'm a disgrace! And you know what? I love him. That's right. You heard me correctly. I love him, and nothing you do or say will ever change that fact!"

Ginny didn't even notice the tears that were falling silently down her face as she glared at the three. She gave them all a final look before storming out of the Great Hall. She was so deep in misery, she didn't even notice, the grey eyes that followed her out of the Great Hall.

Draco tried to catch up with Ginny, but when he'd come out of the Great Hall, she was nowhere in sight. He ran down to the library, but only saw Pansy and a few other students lingering in there. He went up to where they'd had that confrontation in the tower, but she was not there either. As he looked out of the small window, he saw a streak of red walking towards the lake. Hurriedly, he ran down the steps and back down to where the doors were leading out of Hogwart's. She was several feet in front of him and she seemed to be walking around aimlessly.

"Ginny!"

If she heard him, she gave no indication and kept walking towards the lake. He called her once more, but either she hadn't heard him or was ignoring him. Finally, he caught up with her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. His touch seemed to have snapped her out of the trance she was in, and she looked up at him. He sucked in his breath as he took her appearance in. Tears streaked her beautiful face; her nose was red, and her eyes puffy. But it was her eyes that sent an arrow piercing through his heart. There was such misery such heartbreak in them he'd automatically taken a step back without him even knowing it.

"Gin..."

She threw herself at him, sobbing quietly. He hugged her close to him, rubbing her back and whispered that it'd be okay and that he was hear. He kissed the top of her head and picked her up before walking over to a tree that hid them from the school. He sat down, with her on top of him and her tears soaked through his school shirt. After what seemed like hours, she stopped crying and laid her head down on his chest.

"What happened, Ginny?"

Through stammered words and fresh tears, she told Draco what had happened in the Great Hall. As she was telling him what happened, she noticed how his body became rigid, and a slight blue hue came around him. She also noticed that the air began to cool suddenly and dark clouds took place of the white ones that had been there earlier. When she finished telling him what had happened, she looked up at his face and gasped aloud. His normal, silvery grey eyes were no more. They were now a bluish black color and his hair, which he'd finally let grow out, now had alternating black and blue streaks in it.

"D-Draco?"

Tentatively, Ginny reached her hand out to his face and she brushed his cheek. She was relieved to see that once her hand touched his face, his eyes faded back into their normal grey color, his hair lost the blue and black streaks and the air warmed around them. He looked at her his eyebrows bunched in confusion and then he looked around him as if reassuring himself he were at Hogwarts. Gently, she brought his face back towards hers and kissed him softly. She moaned when he responded and opened her mouth without hesitation when his tongue pushed against her lips seeking entrance. Their tongues played a hide and seek game, before finally meeting together. Draco's hands softly traced patterns across her back before running them up and down her side.

She gasped as of his fingers idly traced the shape of her breast before cupping it in his hands. She tightened her fingers in his hair and straddled his hips. She was hardly aware of her fingers deftly undoing his shirt buttons and taking his tie off. Draco moaned as Ginny's cool hands traced along his collar bone and down towards his chest. He gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and felt the nub of flesh harden. Ginny grinded her hips into Draco's and bit his neck. They continued their snogfest until Draco called a halt.

"Ginny, we have to stop before we both do something we're not ready for."

She pouted at him before nodding her head. She kissed him one last time before pushing herself off of him. Quickly, he redid his buttons on his shirt, and stuffed his tie in his pants pocket. Ginny fixed her hair, and buttoned up her shirt, which Draco had masterfully unbuttoned. She smiled at him, and then offered him a hand up, which he took gratefully. 

"Draco? What happened to you back then? I mean, before we started to um..."

Draco smirked at her, and then let it drop. He didn't quite understand what had happened to him either. It was as if a force had taken over his body as Ginny related to him, what had happened earlier.

"I don't know Gin. It was strange. When you were telling me what happened with your brother earlier, I started to get upset. And then, you know the rest."

"We have to go to Dumbledore, Draco. Something is happening to the both of us. Something strange and eerie."

Draco nodded his head. He didn't particularly like Dumbledore, but the dreams and what happened to him earlier were just too strange to ignore. They each brushed themselves off and walked back to the castle hand in hand intent on getting to Dumbledore.

A/N: Wow...okay the kiss scene was definitely a bit more...intense than I originally planned it to be. But the more intense, the better I say lol this took me 3 days to write, mostly because of school and other things going on. But hopefully you all will enjoy it and I'll try and get the next chapter out at least by Monday or Tuesday. So, you know the drill people. Read, review, enjoy. _Ciao_


	10. Meeting with Dumbledore

A/N: So sorry **again** for taking such a long time to update. But with school and all, I'm not finding much time to myself to be able to update. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and starting from this chapter onward, I'll be responding back to my reviewers. :) These responses will be at the end of this a/n. Again, thanks for your patience with me not updating lol now on with the next chapter.

**Lily Dwarf:** thank you :) hope you will enjoy this chapter **fieryred20:** thank you :) **bigred20:** hope this update was fast enough lol and thank you :) **Lessa-13-2004:** thank you :) I love knowing my work is appreciated. **juuhachi43:** the link you gave me didn't work lol so I'll just put this one instead. Scott Speedman also played in felicity too. I forget his character name because its been a while seen I've watched it. Anyway, this is the link to what his character looks like in his lichen/vampire form on underworld: It's a bit big lol but that is how i'm picturing Draco in his 'changed form' except his body is lighter blue and his hair has blue and black streaks :D **Lilykins:** sorry its so confusing. Hopefully this chapter won't be :) **Wynt3rR0se:** thank you :D I do recommend dracademented's story **Unexpected** if you ever find some time to sit down and read. It's wonderful and one of my personal favorites :) **hellojenni:** thank you :D keep checking back for updates

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, the poem (although its a bit bad lol), and unrecognizable characters.

Chapter 10

Meeting with Dumbledore

Draco and Ginny managed to get to the gargoyle without bumping into the Dream Team or any of Draco's housemates. Immediately when the stopped in front of the gargoyle, it growled,  
  
"Password?"

"Toffee caramel," Draco stated clearly. The gargoyle's eyes lit up, before moving to show a spiral staircase. As Ginny and Draco walked up the stairs, Ginny asked,

"How did you know the password?"  
  
Draco simply stated, "I'm head boy." 

Ginny nodded and was silent until the reached a wooden door. She looked over at Draco and he gave her a slight smile before knocking three times. The door creaked open slowly, and the two walked in. Ginny gasped inaudibly at the sight. Little whatnots were placed in various places around the circular room and Fawkes was lightly snoozing on his perch. Two overstuffed, comfy-looking chairs were sitting in front of a large desk overflowing with parchment, quills, and books. Ginny was so engrossed in her perusing of Dumbledore's office she failed to notice the figure emerging from across the room. She jumped when she heard him speak.

"Ahhh, Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasely. I've been expecting you both for quite some time now."

Draco looked over to Ginny, with confusion in his grey eyes. She shrugged lightly and turned back to Dumbledore who was looking at them with great interest. 

"I believe you wish to ask me something...or is it you wish to tell me something?"

He waved them over to the overstuffed chairs, and after he seated himself behind the large, overflowing desk, Ginny began to speak. She told him of her dreams she'd been having lately, and then told him of the visions Draco had begun having. She also told him about the incident that had progressed when she and Draco had been sitting by the lake. Throughout her speech, Dumbledore sat quietly gazing off into space. His two thumbs and forefingers created a triangle as he leaned back in his chair.

"I've been expecting this for quite some time, children," he said to them quietly. When neither Ginny nor Draco commented, Professor Dumbledore stood and walked over to a dusty bookshelf.

"Tell me Mister Malfoy, last night while you were in your room, did anything strange happen?" Ginny looked over to Draco, curiously. Draco stayed silent for a moment, pondering on whether or not to tell Dumbledore about what happened in his room last night. Although he disliked Dumbledore, his logical thinking won out and he began to speak.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, something strange _did_ happen. I had just fallen asleep, when I felt something, or rather _someone_ on top of me. At first I thought I was dreaming, but then I felt a prick on my neck and when I opened my eyes, I saw a cloaked figure on top of me. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and I felt myself getting weaker until I guess I passed out. But when I did, visions started coming to me as if I were actually there. I saw a man, who had an uncanny resemblance to me, embracing a woman with fiery red hair, and then that vision shot out, and another took place with supposedly the same man in a sort of demon form killing the woman before killing himself."

While Ginny was surprised at what Draco had just said, it seemed as if Dumbledore were expecting what Draco was saying and he had a small smile on his lips, though his normally cheerful eyes were now filled with gloom. He didn't say a word, but instead continued looking around the bookcase and moving things here and there. He made a small sound of triumph when he found what he was looking for and turned back to the two teenagers. In one hand, he held a piece of ancient parchment that looked as if it would crumble with the slightest touch, and in the other, he held a round glass globe with two clouds, a dark red and silver grey color, floating around in the midst.

"It came to my attention some years ago, that I would have two remarkable students come into this very school and fulfill a prophecy from some time ago. This globe I hold in my hand has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. We are keepers of eternal souls, or _Pectusoris Attineo_. It is our job to make sure that the souls we hold, stay inside the sacred globe until they are to be released to the chosen owners."

"I don't understand Professor. What do Draco and I have to do with that globe you have?"

Dumbledore smiled and sat back down in his seat. He set the globe down gently and reached for the ancient piece of parchment. He untied the piece of string from around it, and slowly opened it up. With steady hands, he handed it to Draco.

"Go on, read it Mister Malfoy. It has a great deal to do with the both of you." Slowly, Draco began to read the piece of parchment aloud.

_In the first war against that of Good and Evil, Lady Genevieve and her faithful followers defeated Lord Vittorio. She was of Pheonicis descent and was able to call forth the Sword of the Phoenix in her battle against Vittorio. Her lover, Drake, was of Draconis descent and was able to call forth the powers of the dragon to aid her in the war. It was the night of the comonstro noctiluca however, and Drake was unable to stop his change into his half-dragon form. He killed Genevieve with her sword, and after realizing what he had done, killed himself with the same dagger. All mourned the terrible tragedy of the two lovers and they were laid to rest beside each other. Before being lain to rest, the two castus coeoitums were put under a spell. Their souls were brought forth from their bodies and encased in a sacred glass globe and put in a place where none could find it. A keeper of the globe was chosen from that of their most trusted and loyal friends to guard and protect their souls until the two lover's reincarnations come into form. To reunite the two souls, the reincarnated praecantrix and venificusaum must touch the globe at the same time and recite:  
"A love so strong cannot be broken  
__Though many consider breaking the token  
__Take form this night, be guided to light  
Rise up again, be strong in might"  
_

When Draco was through reading he and Ginny looked at one another before turning back to Dumbledore. In his hands he held the globe, and the two swirling clouds of mist, which were moving at leisure pace before, had now begun swirling back and forth furiously. As though they had a mind of their own, Draco and Ginny's hands reached for the globe at once. Ginny felt a surge of power flow through her veins like heated lava and her eyes began to glow a shade of dark orange. Draco also felt a surge of power, and a cool mist began to flow through his blood as his eyes turned a darker shade of grey. Unconsciously, both reached for each other's hands and gasped at the shock that flew through their fingertips when their skin touched. They began to recite in clear, loud tones as one:

_"A love so strong cannot be broken  
__Though many consider breaking the token  
__Take form this night, be guided to light  
Rise up again, be strong in might"  
_

The air in the room began to get colder as if someone had put a freezing charm on the room. The two swirling mists began spinning so fast they looked to be the same. Ginny and Draco kept their hands firmly locked as a strong gust of wind knocked them from their seats. They landed six feet from where they had been previously seated and could do nothing but watch as the globe began to fall. However, the globe did not break once it hit the floor. Instead, the ground started shaking and the two clouds began to leak from the globe. Once they fully emerged, the two clouds began to take form. The dark red cloud, took form of a woman, and the dark silver grey cloud took form of a man.

They floated to where Ginny and Draco were laying and began to descend. Ginny screamed as the cloud woman placed her scorching hand on her heart. She tried to move, but found that she was lacking in any kind of energy. She screamed again, this time louder as the hand began to disappear into her chest. After 5 minutes the cloud had fully embedded itself deeply within Ginny. Ginny slowly turned her head to see the same thing happening with Draco. Sweat was pouring from his brow and she could tell he was trying hard not to scream, as a Malfoy does not show weakness. She gripped his hand with the last of her energy and he turned his head towards hers. His slow smile turned to a grimace as the silver grey cloud finally embedded itself into Draco's chest.

After both clouds embedded themselves into Draco and Ginny, the ground stopped shaking, but the air remained colder than death. Slowly Ginny became aware that she was being lifted into the air. Thinking it was one of the teachers coming to help her, she turned her head to see if they were helping Draco as well, and gasped aloud at the sight. Draco was being lifted into the air as she was, but seemingly by an invisible hand. She looked down and saw that the same was happening with her. Once they were 7 feet in the air, Ginny felt her change come about. She felt the familiar tingle of her phoenix power emerge and rejoiced in it. Her hair turned to a vivid dark red color, her eyes going from the dark orange color to now a blood red. Her skin now had a rosy tint, and her dusty robes disappeared. In their place, a long white gown with a dipped bodice now appeared and a sword adorned her side.

Draco felt his change for the first time. His ribs expanded and his biceps bulged as huge fangs began to grow and talons began to emerge from his fingertips. His skin turned from the normal pale color to a deep blue and his hair was now black and blue instead of his normal pale blond color. A bow and arrow appeared magically in a leather pouch, which was strapped across his back. Draco and Ginny floated back down towards the floor as the air turned back to its normal temperature. Dumbledore bowed to the two figures and whispered,

"It is done."

A/N: PLEASE review :D I love getting feedback on my work, even if it's negative. If you review, I'll send you a cookie. I **promise** lol I know you're probably wondering about the Latin terms I have in this chapter, so I'm just going to put a little English translation to each after this a/n. This is loosely translated, so it's probably not correct. Sorry if it isn't. If you know the actual Latin term, please feel free to let me know :) So, you know the drill people. Read, review, and enjoy :) **_ciao_**  
**Latin Terms:**  
**Draconis**-dragon  
**Pheonicis**-phoenix  
**Castus Coeoitum**-pure blood  
**Praecantrix**-witch  
**Venificusaum**-wizard  
**Comonstro Noctiluca**-full moon  
**Attineo Pectusoris**-holder of souls


	11. Eternal Flame and Fire

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for these chapters. School is hectic and I've got 3 big projects that are due next week and the week after. But I'll be trying my hardest to get these chapters out as quick as I can.

Author Responses: **Bungle-in-the-Jungle**- thank you :D I hope you'll like this chapter **omgzzlisa**- thank ya love :D I'm waiting for the 5th chapter so you know lol **mz. sammiz**- thanks you! you got more :D **fieryred20**-thank you :D **CountessLerula**- I don't plan on ending this for a while lol thank you :D **fieryred20**- I'm so sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter will make up for it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for a pair of shoes : )

Chapter 11

Eternal Flame and Fire

Ginny smiled idly as she watched the flicker of fire grow in her hand before her very eyes. It had been one week to the day since she and Draco had been reunited with their lost souls. Since then, she'd reveled in newly given powers. Her senses seemed sharper, her movements more graceful. She smiled as she looked over at Draco. He was currently shifting to and from his half dragon form. Unconsciously, Ginny licked her lips at the ripple of muscle along Draco's smooth back. Almost unthinkingly, she gracefully rose and sauntered over to where Draco was now controlling the wind. Fiery fingers brushed along the skin of his neck before stroking the flesh lovingly. He turned and gave her a smirk before taking her into his arms. Readily she went, and she moaned at the icy feeling of his full lips claiming her own. His fingers traced patterns along her back before moving to outline the trace of her breasts in the tight t-shirt she wore.

Ginny felt pure liquid heat pool in her core as Draco's tongue found hers. Their tongues meshed together in an erotic dance before Draco slowly and reluctantly removed his from her mouth. He gave her a soft kiss before bringing his forehead down to hers. Ginny felt herself becoming lost in the deep pools of his silvery grey orbs and was unaware when he pulled her down onto his lap.

"That was a nice hello," he drawled lazily.

Ginny smirked at this before playfully swatting him on the arm.

"Naturally of course."

Draco smirked at this and fell into a thoughtful silence. It had been a week since he and Ginny had become one with their lost souls. They had both agreed not to tell their family or their friends about what happened that night. Only Dumbledore knew of it and they planned to keep it that way for a while. Time passed by and when Draco looked down, he saw Ginny fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and rose with catlike grace. He bent down and gently picked her up and heading back towards Hogwarts. By the time he reached the hall, Ginny was stirring in his arms.

"I fell asleep?"

He nodded and placed her back on the ground. She reached up, gave him a quick kiss, muttered goodnight and walked off towards the hall leading to her common room. Draco had gone no more than 5 feet when he heard her scream. Quickly he sprinted back towards where she'd gone towards her common room. As he ran, he felt his change come over him naturally like breathing. Gone was his white-blond hair and steely grey eyes, and in the place of them was black and blue hair and bluish black eyes. He felt his ribs expand and long talons grow from where his fingernails once where. His senses were sharper now that his change had commenced.

He quickly sniffed out Ginny's scent and ran in the direction of it. He ran down a long dark hall just in time to see a hooded figure conjuring up a dark black portal. In his arms he held an unconscious Ginny. Draco growled and stalked towards him menacingly. The figure pulled his hood back and Draco stopped in his tracks. He'd seen those eyes before. The creature laughed and spoke.

"Recognize me dark prince? You ssshould. After all, it wasss me who made you kill her those long yearsss ago. Ssstay back or I'll take her from you forever."

Draco could do nothing but stand helplessly as he watched the creature and Ginny disappear into the dark hole. Dark laughter rippled along the walls as he watched Ginny disappear. His agonized scream woke everyone in the school and he paid no attention to them as they piled in the hall. Ginny was gone. The one woman he loved other than his own mother was lost to him.

_I never told her how I felt_, he thought to himself. Unknown to him, he changed back into his regular skin as he fell to his knees in silence. Tears gathered at the back of his eyelids but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't lose Ginny again and definitely not to that bloody creature. He made up his mind to find Ginny at all costs, even if it meant his death. He stood up and his eyes scanned the room until he found the person he was looking for. He spotted the old man and said the four words he never though he'd be saying so soon.

"Now is the time."

Dumbledore nodded and said a few words in McGonagall's ears. She looked briefly at Draco before nodded her head. Quickly she ushered the other students out and then only Dumbledore and Draco were standing in the hall.

"You realize what it will take to defeat Lord Vittorio and save young Miss Weasely?"

Draco nodded and looked towards where the portal was only moments earlier.

"She's worth it. I won't have that maniac take her from me another time."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Draco to follow him. They walked up to Dumbledore's office and Draco sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. Dumbledore proceeded to another part of his office and came back with an ancient silver box and a heavily wrapped parcel. He opened up the silver box and pulled out a long silver chain with a dark blue gem wrapped in silver. Gently, he placed it on his desk and then went to unwrapping the parcel.

"Before I go any further, you do realize Miss Weasely's family must be informed of the events that transpired last week?"  
  
"I do. I trust you will take care of that?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and went back to unwrapping the parcel. As the last of the rope fell away, Dumbledore pulled out a long jewel encrusted silver sword. He placed it by the necklace and picked up an ancient book layered with years of dust. It was time to bring forth the true dark prince.

A/N: Once again, I'm extremely sorry I've been so long in coming out with these chapters. This one is pretty short, but it has a pretty intense moment, so hopefully that will do for the moment. :) I'll be getting the next chapter out within a few days or so I promise. You know the drill lovelies. Read, review, and always enjoy. **_Ciao_**


	12. Family Reactions

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for these long waits for chapters. School has been dominating my life so I haven't had time to update regularly. So as an appeasement (hopefully! lol) I'll be making this chapter twice as long :) Thank you to all my readers who haven't given up on me. So, without further ado on with the next chapter.

Author Responses: I'll be responding to these in my next chapter. I promise it won't be a month lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter...although Draco would be nice ;)

Chapter 12

Family Reactions

Ron sat numbed by the news Dumbledore has just told him and the rest of the Weasely clan. He couldn't, no wouldn't believe what he'd just heard. He looked around the cluttered room as he tried to block out the sounds of his mother's wails and the low murmur of the conversation between Dumbledore and his father. He'd always known that Ginny was a bit...different from the rest of the family. But definitely not this bloody different. He tried not to look in the direction where Malfoy stood. Ever since he and his family had been called into Dumbledore's office, the rat hadn't said a word. Just stood there in a stony silence, his face impassive. Every so often though, he saw a muscle tick in Malfoy's jaw when Dumbledore mentioned Ginny's name.

"Are you going to tell them the rest of it?"

Ron was snapped out of his reverie as Draco finally decided to speak. He looked over to Dumbledore, who had gone quiet at the question shot at him. What the bloody hell else could they drop on them? Ginny having phoenix powers and being kidnapped by some psycho had been enough. Ron had a sinking feeling in his stomach, signaling that the next thing that would be dropped on them would be much worse than Dumbledore was letting on. He turned to Draco and inaudibly gasped. His appearance had...changed to say the least. Gone were the stormy liquid mercury eyes and platinum blonde hair. In their place, dark blue and black locks grazed Malfoy's shoulders and electric black eyes glaring at Dumbledore. Ron shivered as the air in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees.

"I was just getting to that Mr. Malfoy, thank you. I'm afraid there is more news concerning your daughter Arthur. She not only has powers of the phoenix, but also she is the reincarnation of a young woman by the name of Genevieve. Young Mr. Malfoy here is a reincarnation of a young man by the name of Drake as well. Genevieve and Drake...were lovers and they fought together to bring down an evil lord by the name of Vittorio. He is the one that has Miss Weasely at this very moment."

The room was utterly silent as the impact of Dumbledore's words hit every person in the room. Ron could literally hear the jaws dropping from his parents and his siblings. Ginny, his little baby sister was a reincarnation, and worse, a reincarnation that had been lovers with Draco's reincarnation. Ron looked over to Malfoy who had resumed his stony silence. His eyes were virtually impossible to read as well as his face. He stood in the corner stiff, hands crossed over his chest, feet slightly apart, as if he were waiting for an attack.

"What can we do to help Professor Dumbledore?"

Professor Dumbledore looked over in surprise to Ron. Gone was the merry twinkle in his eye, and in its place a sort of sadness, as if he expected the worse to happen. Ron felt his heart sink in his chest, but held firm to his question.

"Professor?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing that you or your family can do to help Miss Weasely. It is solely in the hands of Mr. Malfoy here."

Ron felt his begin to boil. They couldn't help Ginny, but that...that _Deatheather_ could. Knowing Malfoy, he'd probably kill Ginny just for the pleasure of it, and then come back to kill them all. He couldn't allow that to happen. He didn't trust Malfoy no matter how much Ginny cared for him.

"NO! He's a...a _Deatheater_! You can't allow him to go after Ginny. He'll kill her and then try and pretend that he'd done all he could. He's probably in a league with that...freak!"

Ron was so caught up in his rant he missed the pale blur that moved over to where he was sitting. Strong hands grabbed him around the throat and threw him against the wall. He felt himself being lifted once again

as he struggled to keep conscious.

"You listen to me, you insignificant little shit. You've **never** cared for Virginia, none of you have. You've looked over her, ignored her, and made her feel as if she were nothing in the world. And now...**now** that she's in danger all of you assholes want to pretend that you actually care for her. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you bloody hypocrites go and try and play the hero. You treated that bloody Potter and mudblood bitch Granger more like family than your own! **I'm** going to save Ginny and I want none of your help. And just for the record _Weasel_, I'm not a bloody Deatheather."

With that, Draco stormed back over to where he first was standing and resumed his stiff stance. Ron rubbed his sore throat and pushed himself against the wall. He looked over to his family as the words of Malfoy washed over him. Malfoy was right, none of them had ever cared for Ginny. His mum was sniffling quietly as the rest of his family hung their heads down in shame. Ron vowed to himself that if...no not if, but when Malfoy got his sister back, he'd be on his knees begging for her forgiveness and making up for bloody lost time.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ginny welcomed the blissful numbness that hid her from the pain she'd experience in the past few hours. She tried to move her arms, but as her exposed skin touched the vines holding her, she drew back sharply in pain.

_Venissura_, she thought to herself. She'd read many books about the poisonous leaf that could kill her kind. It would feed off of her powers until she slowly became drained and then it would begin to inject the poison that would essentially lead to her death. Ginny felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she thought of Draco, and how she'd never told him how she felt about him. She thought of her family, and how much she'd miss them no matter how they'd never paid any attention to her or her feelings. A noise from her left had her looking up quickly.

"How sssweet. The little phoenix is crying over her lossst lover and family. I ssshall ssson lessen your pain little flame. Ssshall I tell you how? I sssee your head sshaking, but I'll tell you anyhow. I'm going to make you watch your dark prince die. I'm going to make you watch as I torture him until he begsss me to take his life. And then, I'm going to kill you ssslowly. I'm going to pay you back for that knife would ssso long ago."

"Shut up, you bloody bastard! You'll do no such thing because Draco will kill you. He'll tear your apart piece by bloody piece until **you** beg him to grant you death."

Vittorio laughed and walked slowly over to her. Ginny flinched as his cold fingers brushed across her cheek. She tried to move her legs to kick him, but only screamed in pain as the Venissura touched her bare skin. He laughed again and motioned to two figures in a dark corner. Ginny closed her eyes in defeat as she saw the weapons they held in their hands. Her screams bounced off the dark walls, but no one could hear her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as the last of the Weasely family was ushered out of Dumbledore's office. His earlier outburst at Ginny's stupid git of a brother had been justified. Of all the nerve to even insinuate that he would ever lift a finger to harm Ginny.

_But, they don't know how you truly feel about her_, he thought to himself. As he'd been doing for the last few hours, Draco mentally degraded himself for never telling Ginny his true feelings for her. He'd known after that kiss they'd _almost_ had, that there were strong feelings for her inside his heart. He'd been surprised initially since he grew up in a household devoid of any sort of emotion except for intense hatred for towards his father. He loved his mother, as she'd often tended to him after many of Lucius's outbursts, but she was a reserved woman.

_And no wonder,_ he thought, _that bastard did everything he could to break Mother._ Draco was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard the door close and Dumbledore turned to face him. He kept his face impassive as he looked at the old man. He looked worn out, his eyes no longer held the twinkle usually in them.

"Are you ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I am."

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter, and I promise that it won't be a month before the next update lol Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so I'll have time to get these chapters out quicker. :) Okay, so you all know the drill. Read, review, and always enjoy :)


	13. The Potion

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: I promised it wouldn't be a month until my next update and I'm keeping that promise lol Since I have a week off from school for Thanksgiving break, I decided to go ahead and write this chapter. I was overwhelmed with the positive responses from my last chapter, and I deeply appreciate everyone who's been reading and reviewing, or just reading and not reviewing. So without further ado...here's the next chapter. :)

Author Responses: **blissfulxsin**- hopefully this update wasn't too long in coming :) you might enjoy this chapter as Draco will be putting Harry and Hermione in their places as well :) happy early Thanksgiving to you as well **im no muggle**-sorry about the wait for updates. I'm glad you like my story :) **Morena Evensong**- I guarantee they'll be more than shocked :D this chapter will be the trio's reactions and the meeting of the dark prince :) **Lilykins**- always your enthusiasm encourages me to write faster :D this chapter will deal with what it will take for Draco to save Ginny and I'm hoping this update was soon enough lol it didn't take a month this time :D **coldflamez**- thank you! :D **Aleurier**- thank you :D **Samantha**- thank you :D **Katie**- I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

Chapter 13

The Potion

Both Harry and Hermione were unaware of the happenings in Dumbledore's office, and they were surprised to see Ron come in with his head hung down in shame. Both quickly rushed over to him and walked him to the stuffy couches.

"Ron...what's wrong? Why do you look so pale?"

"G-Ginny...she's been kidnapped! And we can't do a bloody damn thing about it."

Harry and Hermione looked over to each other with confused eyes. Ginny was kidnapped? Both talked softly to Ron until he was calm enough to tell of everything that had happened. Both sat quietly as Ron told them of what had happened to Ginny, how Malfoy reacted, and what Dumbledore had told them. After Ron finished, they too felt guilty of their treatment of Ginny, and helpless because now they could do nothing to help her.

"Malfoy **has** to let us help him. He can't do this by himself."

At this, Ron snorted.

"Not only can he do this by himself, but he can also do it with one arm broken and a missing leg. He doesn't want our help. It's strange though. Its almost as if he..._cared_ about Ginny. But...they hardly know each other right? So why would he help her?"

"We all know that Ginny cares for Malfoy...half the bloody school knows that by now. But when she blurted it out that day in the Great Hall.... he didn't even seem to notice. I mean...'Mione said they snogged and all, but that's all I thought it was."

As Ron, Harry, and Hermione thought about this, suddenly Ron remembered what happened after Ginny had stormed off. He'd seen Malfoy leave out of the Great Hall only a few minutes after Ginny, but thought nothing of it. He'd just figured Ginny and Malfoy were having a snogging session because Ginny was under some spell he'd obviously put her under. He'd gone out to go and have a few more words with Ginny when he'd seen them both hugging and Malfoy stroking her hair tenderly. He'd been so enraged he'd stormed back up to the common room and stayed in his room the rest of the day. Why hadn't it hit him before?

"Bloody hell, they're in love!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had lost all concept of time as she hung in the damp dungeon. Old and new patches of blood covered her now newly bruised skin. They'd used all sorts of whips and chains until she'd let the black abyss claim her. She silently thanked the gods that they hadn't raped her.... yet. She closed her eyes as silent tears leaked out of her eyes. Draco.... she'd thought about him non-stop since she'd been taken here, and it was the only thing that kept her sane. He'll come for her...and soon. She could feel it in the way the wind roared angrily outside. Thankfully the dungeon had a small window in the far corner, so she wasn't completely isolated.

_If I get through this I swear, I'll tell Draco how much I love him everyday_, she vowed silently. Outside, the wind grew even fiercer as the night wore on. Ginny slightly lifted her head as the door squeaked open. She hung her head in defeat as she saw the same two figures from earlier come in with a set of new weapons.

_Please, please Draco find me and save me_, was her last thought before the torture began.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco paced outside of Dumbledore's office for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he waited for the old man to prepare the scrolls. He was so intent upon his pacing and glaring at the floor, he missed the familiar dark haired wizard standing in his path. The figure smirked as Draco pulled himself from the floor with a scowl.

"Walking trails Drayk?"

Draco started at the sound of the familiar deep voice. He looked up to see the attractive dark-haired wizard Blaise Zabini smirking at him as he dusted off his robes. Many a witch swooned at a mere glimpse from the olive-skinned young man and many more when he awarded them with a rare smile. Even older witches seemed irresistible to his charms.

"Blaise! What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, mate. Heard you had a run-in with the Weaselys."

"I did."

Draco went on to tell his best friend of many years of what had happened between himself, Dumbledore, and the rest of the Weasely clan when Dumbledore had informed them of the incident surrounding Ginny. When he had finished, he could literally feel the anger radiating off of Blaise. In the weeks he'd began seeing Ginny, the first person he'd introduced her to, was Blaise. He hadn't taken to her right off the bat, but after she'd set his robes afire, he was smitten. He was just as, and probably more so, protective of Ginny as Draco. She'd met Pansy next and after a few choice words and more than enough angry sparks, the girls were virtually inseparable. Quite often he'd caught Pansy sneaking off to visit with Ginny in her rooms, and vice versa.

"Those bloody idiots. They never cared for the little one and now they want to help?"

"I reacted the same way, Blaise. I got great pleasure from seeing that bloody Weasel shrink from me in fear after I threw him against the wall."

Blaise laughed at this, and they continued talking until Dumbledore emerged from his office.

"Mister Malfoy? It's time."

Blaise nodded to Draco, sneered at Dumbledore, and then he went around the corner disappearing as fast as he appeared. After Blaise disappeared, Draco stepped quickly into Dumbledore's office and impatiently waited as the old man performed a locking spell on the door, and walked quickly to his desk. A litter of ancient scrolls were spread around his desk and a vial of green liquid sat beside them.

"Right. Now I've concocted this potion that will bring you to your true form. Since you and Miss Weasely have a...special bond, once you drink this potion, she will also change. This is quite dangerous seeing as Lord Vittorio won't be too pleased. So I urge that you take this potion only when you are in close proximity to Miss Weasely."

Dumbledore carefully handed the vial to Draco, and as his fingers brushed it, he felt a rush of power run up his arm. He pocketed the vial and then looked to Dumbledore once more. Dumbledore handed him an ancient scroll that looked strangely like a map. At a closer look, Draco realized that it _was_ a map, and was the same as the Marauder's Map that Pottyhead once had.

"Obviously you know what this map will do. It will show you your way to where Miss Weasely is being held captive and where the guards and Lord Vittorio are residing."

Draco nodded and wordlessly took the map from Dumbledore clutching it tightly in his hand.

"Ah...there is one more thing. You will need this."

At that, he pulled out a silver jewel encrusted sword and handed it to Draco. Once again, as Draco's fingers brushed the hilt of the sword, he felt a rush of power, much greater this time, run throughout his entire body.

"I trust you will bring Miss Weasely and yourself back safely, Mister Malfoy. I have great expectations of you."

Draco looked up and Dumbledore, startled by his words, but said nothing. Now was not a time for petty words. He nodded Dumbledore his thanks, and then walked silently out the door, and then out of Hogwarts. Quickly, he summoned his Valiscamore 3000, the newest and top model broom, and mounted it. He would find Ginny tonight. And this Vittorio...would wish he'd never laid a finger on Ginny.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow...that took a lot out of me. lol But hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and want more, more, and more :) I promised it wouldn't be a month until the next update and I'll be damned if I didn't keep my promise :) So I hope I'll be getting quite a few reviews for keeping my promise. HINT HINT ahem...anyway, this next chapter will be out soon hopefully. You know the drill people: read, review, and always enjoy :) _ciao_


	14. On the Run

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: So I had a bit of extra time on my hand and I decided to go ahead and get this next chapter out...finally :) Good news is...Friday was officially my last day of school until Jan. 3rd, so I'll have more time to get these chapters out quicker than usual :D So without any further delay, here's the next chapter.

Author Responses: **blissfulxsin**- I promise he'll be getting Ginny back soon. BUT I have keep my readers interested so I have to hold out on the rescuing and put a few obstacles in his path before he gets to Ginny. It will be soon though I promise :) **WriterLady1031-** Thank you! :D I try and make these chapters as non-confusing as I can make them lol I'm glad you're enjoying the fic :) **banana84-** Thank you :) **Kermit**- I hope that last interesting was good :) lol Thank you for your kind words and I would LOVE for you to beta for me. I definitely know there are some spelling errors in this fic that I have yet to catch or have caught and haven't had time to correct and reload. If you're still interested in beta-ing for me, let me know and I'll get my contact info to you :) **omgzzlisa-** Why thank you my darling :) You already know I love your fic but I'm telling you again lol I can't wait for your next update :D **Tigereyes92389-** I feel so special! :D:D I hope I'll get the honors of getting your first review lol Your reviews always bring a smile to my face and encourage me to keep up with this fic, so I thank you for that :) Also, if you ever need any ideas for up and coming fics, let me know and I'll open up my brain to give a few ideas :D

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot and the computer I'm typing this on :)

Chapter 14

On The Run

"What do you mean they're in love?!"

Ron looked over to his two best friends and sighed. How had it all come to this? His sister was in mortal danger and neither he, or his friends could save her. Their archenemy, Draco Malfoy, was probably on his way to go and save her right now, and worst of all, they're in bloody love. Has the world gone faulty?

"I mean exactly what I say, guys. She's in love with him, and he's in love with her. The whole damn world has gone bloody mad I say."

Harry and Hermione looked over to each other in confusion. They both remembered when Ginny told, or more or less, yelled out to the entire school that she loved Malfoy, but they'd put it off as a childish crush that she'd soon get over. Neither of them ever thought that Ginny's feelings ran as deep or that Malfoy felt the same about her as she did about him.

"So now what? We just sit here and wait until Malfoy brings back Ginny?"

"No. We're going to find Malfoy, and we're going to go help him save Ginny where he bloody well likes it or not."

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know where he is!"

Ron thought for a minute, and then remembered the replica of the Marauder's Map his brothers had made last year. Without answering, he walked quickly over to his trunk and dug down to the very bottom. Under his maroon sweater his mother had sewn for him, he finally found the aged parchment and held it up in the air with a sound of triumph.

"What is that, Ron?"

Quickly, Ron explained to Harry and Hermione about how his brothers had managed to make an exact replica of the Marauder's Map showing the entire grounds of Hogwarts and then some, and how he'd taken it from them one day while they were out de-gnoming the garden.

"Bloody brilliant, Ron!"

Ron unrolled the parchment, muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", tapped the map and watched as millions of tiny dots began to form on the parchment. He tapped the map again and muttered Malfoy's name. A small red flag appeared next to a dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' and showed his exact location. Ron tapped the map again and said "Mischief managed" and stuck the map in a pocket on the inside of his robes.

"Let's go find the bloke."

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco flew through the air like a bird. Before he took off, he willed himself into his half-dragon form so he'd be able to sniff out Ginny's scent better. He had the map to depend on, but sniffing out Ginny's unique scent would help along the line as well. As he flew through the air, his ultra-sensitive ears picked up a sound of rustling cloth and the unmistakable sound of a broom zipping through the air.

He began to slow down as the sounds grew closer. _Someone must be following me_, he thought to himself. Quickly, he reached for his sword intent on killing, or seriously damaging any person who dared to follow him. He maneuvered himself to where he was now sitting backwards on the broom, his sword clutched tightly in his hand, a deadly expression on his face.

As the sound grew closer, his eyes picked up on a telltale shock of red hair under a black cloak, familiar frizzy hair, and a familiar lightening bolt scar. _Bloody hell, the Dream Team_, he fumed to himself. He pushed the sword back into its case, and turned himself back around on the broom, and then turned it so that he was now flying towards the not so subtle morons that were following him.

"Oi! What in bloody hell are you following me for?"

Startled, the three looked up to him as he sneered down at them. He smirked as Weasley lost his hold on his broom, and nearly fell off.

"We're here to help you, Malfoy."

Draco looked over to the only female of the group. _Stupid mudblood_, he thought to himself. He continued sneering at the three as they carefully maneuvered their brooms closer towards him.

"And why would I need _your_ help?"

"You can't do this alone, Malfoy." Draco now looked over to Potter and the Weasel as they put on their bravest front. _Bloody fools_, he thought to himself. Always trying to play the heroes not knowing the danger they could put themselves in. He debated with himself for a good while before finally deciding, against his better judgment anyway, to let the three fools come along.

"Fine. You're already here anyway. Don't get in my way."

With that said, he took off and didn't wait for the tag-a-longs to catch up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny concentrated on breathing as the brutal beatings she was receiving finally slowed to a stop. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. One of her arms was broken, no doubt a many of her ribs were broken, and she'd lost a sufficient amount of blood.

_When will this ever end,_ she thought to herself. She saw one of Vittorio's guards grab another object of torture and braced herself for the pain to come. It never came. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that they were staring at the lone window in her cell with a look of complete fear on their faces. She painfully turned her head, but saw nothing at the window.

It was then that she picked up on the sudden change in the way the wind was blowing, and how cold it had suddenly come. Her eyes darted around, and she finally spotted a blue body glaring at the men that had been beating her.

Draco

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's a bit short, I know. I've been rushing to try and get this chapter out and doing so, lost my entire train of thought to where this chapter was going. lol so hopefully this chapter is okay, and before the year is out, I'll try and have the next chapter out, I promise :) You know the drill: read, review, and always enjoy :)


	15. Rescue

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: Once again, I had some spare time so I decided to go ahead and get this next chapter out :D I'd also like to take this time to share that I've started _another_ story :) It's called Infatuation and no...sadly it does not involve primary D/G. This one focuses more on Harry/Pansy. Don't throw tomatoes at me!!! I hit on it lightly in my last fic Loving the Enemy, so I decided to go ahead and elaborate and give them their own story. There is mild D/G in it, but not much. Okay now that I'm done rambling on with the story. :)

Author Responses: **blissfunsinx**- thank you :D hopefully this next update will be a nice present for the new year as well :D hope you had a great Christmas and hopefully your new year will be just as great :) **allymai-** thank you :) yeah I realized that one little thing after reading over my entire story. wish I could have seen it sooner...but hopefully it doesn't take too much away from the story. I'm glad you enjoyed it though :D **Kermit-** I am SO glad you were interested in beta-ing my story :) Another set of eyes looking it over is always helpful :D I'm extremely glad that you like my story - **Shero-** thank you :D i was just about to update when i got your review lol

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Draco but sadly...I do not sigh I do own the story though :)

Chapter 15

Rescue

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco had finally picked up on Ginny's scent. But the scent he'd picked up on had his blood boiling. Her blood. Fury boiling in his own blood, Draco was unaware of how much speed he'd picked up on as he flew to the unknown destination Ginny was being held in.

"Malfoy! Slow down for a bloody minute will you?"

Draco was startled out his quest for revenge, Draco looked back to see his tag-a longs trying desperately to keep up with him. In the heat of his anger he'd forgotten all about them.

"I haven't got all bloody night, Weasely. I picked up on Ginny's scent. She's hurt."

"Ginny? H-hurt? Well what the bloody hell are we flying around like bloody turtles for? Let's go!"

Draco sneered at him, choosing not to remind Ron that it was he who had caused them to slow down in the first place. Once again, Draco set off in a furious place sniffing out Ginny's scent. Quickly, Draco pulled the map Dumbledore had given him out of his robes and lightly tapped his wand against it. Instead of millions of black dots appearing on the map, only a few appeared. The map had been magically charmed to only show the whereabouts of Ginny, himself and all who were around him and her.

Quickly, Draco found Ginny's dot and saw that she was being held in a cell in an undisclosed part of some castle. He called out Weasely's name, and threw the map to him. Ron quickly scanned the map and then looked back to Draco.

"We have to come up with some sort of plan to help get Ginny out of the cell she's being held in without having that bastard realize we're there. You three are going to have to create a distraction while I climb into her cell. Are you up to that?"

"We'll do our part, Malfoy. Just make sure you get my sister out of there safe."

Draco smirked at Ron before heading in the direction towards the castle. After about 20 minutes, the looming structure came into view. It was perched on top of a hill, giving it an eerie haunted house look. The general look of the castle made it seem as if it had been abandoned for centuries. Draco motioned for the 3 to head towards to castle ahead of him and create a distraction. They each nodded and headed off towards the castle while Draco prepared himself.

Draco fingered the potion Dumbledore had given him and mentally debated on whether or not to drink it just yet. Coming to a decision, he kept the vial where it was, checking to make sure it wouldn't fall out and cast an invisibility charm on himself. Silently he flew to where he saw Weasely, Potter and Granger each taking turns throwing things through the window and charming things to move.

Silently he jumped from his broom to the side of the castle where a small window was located. A growl formed low in his throat when, after looking in, he saw that Ginny had been chained to a wall, and she looked to be seriously beaten. Her entire body was covered in blood, she had a huge gash in her side going from the bottom of her breasts down to her waist. One of her arms looked to be dislocated and she had several bruises on her face.

Draco fought down the urge to rip open the bars of the window and tear Vittorio to pieces. It was then that Draco noticed how quiet it had become. He looked over to see Potter and Granger holding back an extremely raged Ron. He'd seen the condition his sister was in, obviously. He crawled over the window and the side of the castle and spoke only four words.

"Revenge will be yours."

Ron looked over to Malfoy and slowly nodded his head. He motioned for the three to remain where they were and he went back to the window. Ginny had been alone before, but now 3 burly men where in her cell. They were picking out their next tools of torture for Ginny. This time, Draco let the divine fury he'd been holding back for so long fill him to the core. He felt the air and temperature shift with his mood change, and he felt his fangs and talons grow sharper as he watched Ginny..._his_ Ginny begin to tremble.

Without making a sound, Draco ripped the iron bars out of the small hole called a window. One of the three must have heard the faint scraping sound his nails had made on the iron because Draco found himself briefly staring into cold green eyes. In the blink of an eye, Draco skillfully maneuvered himself inside once he saw the man blink.

He saw the man motion to his other cronies and they all looked back to the window where he had been a look of fear in their faces. He saw Ginny painfully move her head in the direction and then frown when she saw nothing. She then bowed her head in defeat until she felt the change in the wind at Draco's will. Draco then found himself staring into her surprised brown eyes as she finally spotted him in a dark corner.

He held one of his fingers to his lips, silently telling her to keep quiet. She nodded her head faintly and let a small smile grace her lips. Draco found himself smiling back before looking over to the three men. In a matter of a few minutes, Draco had ripped apart all three guards starting with the one closest to Ginny. He sank his teeth into the bastard's neck and as he began to yell, ripped his throat out. He very quietly went over to the next man who had a lethal looking object in his hands.

Ginny gasped as the man swung out intending on bashing Draco's head. Draco easily sidestepped him, reached up and snapped his neck with one twist. The last bastard was cowering in a corner. Draco decided to toy with this one.

"Do you know what happens to one that dares lay a finger on Ginny?"

Draco watched as the man shook his head and then began whimpering when Draco picked up a club with all sorts of jagged spikes jutting from the tip. Draco idly swung the club around, smirking when he saw the man cower further against the wall when the club came dangerously close to his face.

"They die."

With one almighty swing, Draco embedded the club on the side of the man's face. He went over to Ginny and very gently brushed her fiery red hair back from her face. He held her eyes for what seemed like an eternity before speaking.

"Gods, Ginny I thought I almost lost you."

Tenderly, he brushed his lips against hers and then used his sword to break her chains. Once her hands were free, Ginny used her good arm to wrap around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Draco kissed her back just as fervently and only stopped when the need for air overtook them.

"I knew you would come, Draco. I never doubted it for one minute."

"Nothing could have stopped me from getting to you, Ginny."

The two were interrupted when a not so indiscreet cough was made from the window. Draco looked over to see Weasely, Potter and Granger looking around the room in awe as they saw what Draco had done on his own. Draco watched Weasely's step falter as he began walking towards Ginny.

"R-Ron?"

No other words were needed as Ron hurriedly came over and enveloped his sister in a hug so tight a piece of paper couldn't be inserted between them. Draco saw the tears Ron had been trying so hard to keep in check begin rolling down his cheeks as he hugged Ginny. Ginny hugged him back just as hard as her tears rolled down her bruised cheeks.

The two finally broke apart and Ron kissed his sister tenderly on her forehead. He gently helped her up, careful not to brush against her broken arm. Potter and Granger then walked over to help Ginny up as well, but not before each gave her a long and hard hug, shedding a few tears themselves. Draco then walked over and swung her up in his arms despite her protests that she could walk. He silenced her with a kiss and the five began walking towards the window.

"Well, well, well. If it isssn't the dragon prince and hisss fiery lover."

Draco, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked over to see a very enraged Lord Vittorio standing in the doorway.

A/N: Cliffhanger! :) Sorry to do that, but it just worked out that way. Reviews would help to bring out the next chapter....-cough-. That was a not so subtle beg for reviews ; Anywho...this is my New Year's gift to all my readers and reviewers. Hope you'll enjoy! You know the drill.... read, review, and always enjoy :)


	16. Recalling the Past

Phoenix and the Dragon

By: babykelyse

A/N: First I'd like to say a big THANK-YOU to **Kermit** for helping me with my story and beta-ing it for me :) This chapter will be so much better than the others now that I have her extra set of eyes :D Anywho, sorry this update was so long in coming. I've been really busy with school starting back and I have finals this coming Tuesday plus this chapter took me about 3 days to write because I was running out of ideas :/ But, my creative juices are back to flowing I'm glad to say :) Also, as much as I **hate** to admit it, this story is finally coming to a close :( I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm trying to stretch it out to 20 chapters, but if that's not possible, it will most likely be 17 or 18 chapters....**WITH** an epilogue. Yayyyyy lol Anyway, I'm done rambling. On with the next chapter!

Author Responses: **Kermit-** You are an angel among people! lol Thank you SO much for beta-ing this story for me and hopefully you'll be beta-ing my other story I already have in the making :) **Krystal1989-** I'm glad you're enjoying this story so well :) Hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter :D **Kyouryoku Shin-** Thank you! I hope you'll like this new chapter :) **tstarr31113-** I understand that certain people like to expect the same things in fanfiction as they do in the books, but with my stories how Harry, Ron, and Hermione the general 'good guys' turn out is the way they stay. I don't like to go mostly by the book mainly because I believe that is boring and it doesn't bring a different perspective to a fanfic. In this case...Harry isn't the hero and he's not going to be the hero. The same goes with Ron and Hermione. This story isn't focusing on them, but mainly Draco and Ginny with them making a few appearances. I'm sorry if any of this offends you or upsets you, but its where I stand and will stand. **PowerPunk-** Wow...that is an odd coincidence and a cool one too! lol Anyway, I'm glad you liked my story :) **AJ-** I'm glad you're liking it so far :)

Chapter 16

Recalling the Past

Draco carefully fingered the potion that was hidden in his pocket as he watched Lord Vittorio run his purple eyes over everyone in the room. His penetrating eyes blazed bright lavender when they reached Ginny and she burrowed into Draco unconsciously as the rage and hatred deepened in his eyes. He had a look of madness about him. His dark robes billowed around his prone form as his silver hair whipped around his face in strands from the light breeze coming from the window.

He wasn't a deformed creature as many thought. He was, in fact, quite good-looking, and had been a Royal of the court some many years ago, back in Genevieve's time. He had an aristocratic face, with strong features and hypnotizing purple eyes. His death white hair cascaded down his back and lightly brushed the floor like a feather. Gently, Draco set Ginny on her feet, and when she looked up at him with questioning eyes, he just gave her waist a squeeze.

"You'll not get out of thissss one alive, _Princesss_. I've waited long for my revenge, and I **will** have it!"

As Lord Vittorio raged, Draco carefully snuck the vial out of his robes and had managed to uncork it, when Lord Vittorio looked his way. Draco smirked at him and tipped the green liquid into his waiting mouth. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Draco reached for Ginny's hands, holding them tightly within his own. A tingling sensation swept across Draco's body and he looked over to see a faint white glow around Ginny. Both she and Draco looked on in wonder as the bruises and cuts faded from Ginny's skin. Her broken arm seemed to right itself, without causing Ginny any pain. The long gash on her side closed back up leaving only fresh, rosy skin in its place. Finally, the bruises from Ginny's beautiful face faded, and her hair and body were now cleansed of the dry blood.

Ginny and Draco felt themselves being lifted in the air and each clutched the other's hands tightly as if they were afraid of losing each other. Both felt a ripple in their stomachs and looked on in wonder as the two souls that had been placed in their body months ago emerged and enlarged. The souls took form and each floated in front of Draco and Ginny. The dark red cloud, which had come from deep inside Ginny, placed her hand upon Ginny's forehead. A sharp tingle began to fill Ginny, but instead of reeling from it, she reveled in it. Her dirty robes were now replaced with a gown of pure white and fiery red wings sprouted from her back. Her hair was now a deep blood red, and her eyes were no longer the chocolate color, but also a matching blood red.

A long, silver sword now graced her side and a small dagger was hidden inside her dress. The mysterious soul removed her hand from Ginny's forehead and then re-submerged herself into Ginny, becoming one with her again. Ginny shivered as the age-old power filled her to the core. As Ginny's transformation was taking place, so was Draco's. The silver cloud placed his hand upon Draco's forehead and Draco felt an icy tingle race his way up his spine. He felt his transformation begin and he smirked. His robes were now replaced with shiny silver armour and the sword, given to him by Genevieve some months before, now graced his side. Instead of turning the blue color he normally changed to, his skin remained his nature pale white, but was mixed with a sort of blue tint. His hair now had alternating swirls of dark blue and black mixed in with his white-blond hair. His eyes changed from their normal silver color to a dark blue color with swirls of grey. Lethal looking fangs were now in the place of Draco's teeth. The cloud re-submerged into Draco, becoming one with him as well and he shuddered from the force of the fierce power.

As these transformations were happening, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, looked on in speechless wonder. Ron looked at his baby sister in wonder and finally saw, with his own two eyes, just how grown up she had become. She didn't need his protection anymore; she had herself and Draco now. Ron felt his throat close up in emotion as he finally realized just how capable Ginny was of protecting and looking after herself. He fingered his wand as he watched the hissing man clench his hands in anger. He may not be able to stop him, but he damn sure wasn't going to let anything happen to Ginny.

Ginny and Draco dropped to the floor, their hands going instantly to their swords. Agilely, they circled around Vittorio as he hissed and swiped at them. Draco roared angrily when Vittorio swiped at Ginny and caught her along her arm. Three lethal looking scratches now graced her left arm. Vittorio leaped to where Draco was standing and began a fierce sword match between them. Vittorio swiped the sword towards Draco's midsection and managed to catch him when he stumbled. Draco showed no pain and plunged his sword into Vittorio's leg. While the battle between Vittorio and Draco raged on, Ginny managed to sneak behind Vittorio.

She plunged her sword into Vittorio's arm and forcefully pulled it down. Vittorio's screams were like honey, a sweet syrupy vengeance, to Draco and Ginny's ears as they watched him clutch his arm. Ron threw a curse when Vittorio tried to swipe at Ginny. Ginny smiled gratefully at Ron before refocusing on her current task. Ginny hissed in pain when sharp pelts of Venissura hit her arms and legs from a spell thrown by Vittorio. Before she was able to recover, Ginny felt herself being lifted and was thrown into a stonewall by her side. A ticking spell, thrown by Harry, kept Vittorio from piercing Ginny's with his dagger.

The fight seemed to last for hours with Draco, Ginny and Vittorio all suffering from minor and major cuts and bruises. Vittorio screamed as a ball of flame hit him in the stomach and began eating away at his flesh. Draco smirked as he formed a ball of pure ice in his palm. He watched it swirl for a moment before forcefully throwing it. He watched satisfactorily as it left a large gash on Vittorio's side. _Consider that payback_, he snarled mentally. Ginny was now in the air, her fiery wings beating at a rapid pace. Twin flames of searing fire graced both her hands and she began to spin slowly around in the air. The flames began to enclose her body and become transparent as she spun faster and faster. Draco watched as the flames made their way up her gown and over her waist and to the top of her head.

Ginny was now covered in a bright orange shield of fire and her wings increased the span of fire even more. Gracefully, she floated down, her sword clutched tightly in her hands. Quickly, Draco moved to Ginny's side and looked over at her. Her body looked to be transparent as the flames brushed over her skin like a lover's caress. The real battle was now beginning. Draco reaffirmed his tight grip on his sword and prepared himself. He deflected a lethal blow Vittorio aimed at his head, and narrowly missed having his side torn wide open when Vittorio swiped at him in a surprise attack. A ball of lightning hit Draco in the chest and he looked up to see Vittorio smirking down at him, his eyes seemingly filled with bolts of lightning.

Another ball of fire flew threw the air and hit Vittorio straight in his back and he howled like a madman. Angrily, he turned to Ginny and began running towards her, his sword high in the air as he prepared to plunge it through her heart. She easily sidestepped him and rammed her sword into his back. He howled again and swiped out at Ginny, this time managing to catch her across the face. She flew backwards toward the stonewall that had been 3 feet behind her and hit it with a loud thud. Before Draco could react, Vittorio had already leaped to where Ginny was now slumped.

"Now you shall die, Princesss. You'll wish you'd never crossed pathsss with me."

Vittorio raised his arms high up, sword in hand, and plunged it down aiming for Ginny's heart.

"_Conjunctivitis!_"

Draco watched as Vittorio suddenly discarded his sword, which had been hovering a mere few inches above Ginny, and begin to run around in circles. Draco looked over to the three he'd brought along and smirked as he saw Ron lower his wand. He made a mental note to thank the Weasel. Being if they got out of this, of course. Hurriedly, Draco rushed over to Ginny and helped her up. She wobbled slowly on her feet, before finally regaining her balance and her strength. As Vittorio was running into walls, she walked over to Ron and put her palm to his cheek. He flinched at the flames, but calmed when he saw they weren't burning into his skin.

"Thanks, Ron."

He smiled and she looked over to Vittorio, a sneer gracing her delicate features. She looked over to Draco and smiled slightly.

"Let's finish this, shall we?"

He nodded and picked up Vittorio's fallen sword. He walked over to the trio and held it out to Harry. Harry looked at him for a moment before finally reaching out and grabbing the sword. Draco allowed a small smile, a human smile, to grace his lips before finally turning back to Vittorio. He held out his hands and yelled,

"_Finite Incantatem!_"

A bright light burst from Draco's palm straight at Vittorio. The temporary blinding spell Ron had placed on him lifted allowing Vittorio to see his predicament. He snarled when he saw Harry holding his sword, and Ginny on her feet. Defenseless, he could only watch as Ginny and Draco stalked toward him with lethal looks of pure hatred on both their faces. Draco veered to the right and Ginny veered to the left.

"_Pretrificus Totatalus!_"

Hermione's spell made Vittorio's body turn rigid and fall to the floor. Draco and Ginny looked over to her, confusion in their eyes.

"He had a very lethal looking dagger there in his boot. I saw him reaching for it when both your eyes were so unknowingly trained on his face." Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

Both looked to where she pointed. Hermione was indeed right. A small, jagged dagger was pulled almost completely from Vittorio's boot.

"Thank you, Mud--Granger."

Hermione smiled at Draco's almost slip-up and replied,

"I always help a friend, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and nodded his head towards Hermione. _Ginny is wearing off on me_, he thought to himself. Looking back to Vittorio's body, Harry finally spoke up.

"I say we tie him up and treat him like he's treated Ginny. I'll have a go at him third. Rights to Ginny, Draco and Ron first, of course."

Three pairs of eyes stared back at him, astonishment clearly visible in their faces while Draco fought off laughter, and was suddenly caught in a coughing fit.

"What?!"

A/N: I totally forgot to put this at the end of the chapter lol Anyway, this isn't a cliffy...at least I don't think it is at the moment :) Hopefully I'll be getting the next chapter out soon. As always, read, review, and enjoy :) _Ciao_


End file.
